Un lugar al cual pertenecer
by Lizblak
Summary: Una chica que tiene muchos secretos y un chico llamado Eriol que desea descubrirlos, lo podrá lograr?...
1. Chapter 1

---------

Nota: Hola, como están? Espero que bien, bueno soy nueva aquí, pero espero les gusten mis historias, esta en especial me gusta mucho, aunque habla de todos los personajes de CCS, sobre todo es de Eriol que por desgracia al igual que los demás no son míos si no de CLAMP, pero bueno los personajes extras si son míos, solo míos jajaja, pero bueno disfruten de esta histo, pongo dos caps de una vez para que agarren la onda.

La canción que sale la saque de una película de Hilary Duff, se llama This is what dreams are made of, y pues me gusto por lo que significa y queda con la histo, bueno, espero de todo corazón sus rewiews, nos estaremos leyendo, bye

---------

Cap 1

" Un chico de cabellera negra-azulada, con unos hermosos ojos azul profundo y unos lentes que los cubrían, pero lo hacían ver un poco mas atractivo se encontraba recargado en un gran árbol de cerezo, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos a una chica muy bella, de tez blanca como el, pero su cabello era negro y completamente liso, de color de ojos azul claro, labios rojizos, y de apariencia delicada la cual se sentía muy bien con la protección que le era brindada por el atractivo joven.

De fondo se escuchaba una canción muy bonita y que comenzaron a hacerle el coro...

-Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?- comenzó a seguir la pista él

-I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright- continuo ella viendo hacia el hermoso cielo estrellado, el sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Pues en ves de besarlas a ellas porque no me besas a mi- dijo con un tono pícaro, la canción seguía escuchándose, ella le dedico una sonrisa y lo volteo a ver, cuando llega una de las partes que le encanta

-"I've got somewhere I belong" – volteando a ver hacia al frente y ver el paisaje lleno de naturaleza y muy hermoso, y después siguió y volteo a verlo

-"I've got somebody to love" como tu Eriol- dijo muy tiernamente para después acercarse dulcemente y darle un beso en los labios, cerraron los ojos y el beso se profundizo, era tan dulce lo que probaban que no deseaban separarse, mas de alguna u otra forma lo tenían que hacer, al ultimo, al separarse muy lentamente, ella abrió sus ojos y vio ese par de ojos azules marinos viéndola fijamente, se sonrojo un poco y al ultimo solo dijo.

-This is what dreams are made of- Eriol sonrío y la vio con infinita ternura a sus ojos claros.

-Si, de esto están hecho los sueños- dijo sonriendo, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y después lo abrazó, así se quedaron hasta que de pronto comenzó a ponerse borroso su alrededor y comenzó a escucharse"

-Andale Eriol ya debemos irnos, si llegamos tarde el primer día de clase nos matan, levántate!- le decía un chico castaño, de atlético cuerpo y ojos castaños pero muy bonitos a un chico que se encontraba en lo que parecía un sueño profundo, el cual después de tanto movimiento comenzó a despertarse, y poco a poco abrió los ojos, el castaño por fin vio ese azul que había estado esperando

-Hasta que abres los ojos, apúrate que se nos hará tarde- Eriol vio al causante de su despertar

-Shaoran, tenias que ser tu- sonrió y se levanto con gran pesar, después se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Shaoran lo vio extrañado

-Pues a quien esperabas, desde que destruyeron tu casa y decidiste volver, has vivido conmigo, pues quien querías que fuera, además me extraña si tu eres el que siempre se levanta primero, pues q estabas soñando?- dijo de repente, Eriol lo vio y después se quedo pensando.

-Pues la verdad no recuerdo bien, pero ha de haber sido muy satisfactorio para que no quisiera levantarme- volvió a sonreír, Shaoran solo alzo los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la puerta

-Como sea apúrate prq si no llegaremos tarde- dijo seco como siempre, Eriol sonrió como respuesta y Shaoran salió cerrando la puerta al salir, Eriol dejo de sonreír y volteo hacia la ventana, se paro y se acerco a esta.

-"Porque no recuerdo mi sueño, solo recuerdo como una tonadita, va, serán solo tonterías"- sacudió un poco su cabello y después se apresuro para cambiarse e irse, antes de que Shaoran se desespere mas de lo que acostumbra.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para entrar en su primera clase, los salones no se diferenciaban mucho a los de la Preparatoria, el primer año de la Universidad les tocaba a todos, a Sakura, a Tomoyo, a Shaoran y a Eriol, juntos, es por eso que las dos chicas al verlos entrar los saludaron con la mano y después ellos se acercaron, Li saludo con un rápido beso en los labios a Sakura poniéndose esta algo colorada, ya que aunque llevaban meses como novios aun no se acostumbraba a no ponerse colorada al momento de darse un beso y uno en la mejilla a Tomoyo, mientras q Eriol las saludo cortésmente y con beso en la mejilla a las dos, después los dos chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, pero eran de dos personas, Li se sentó con Sakura, pero como a lado de Tomoyo se sentaba un guapo joven rubio y ojos verdes, el cual era un amigo muy especial para ella y se estaba convirtiendo mas que eso, Eriol decidió sentarse en la banca de atrás, solo, ya que el otro asiento estaba vació.

Pocos minutos mas tarde llego el profesor, un hombre maduro, muy parecido al profesor Terada, pero con algunas canas, muestra de su gran experiencia.

Todos guardaron silencio y el los observo por unos momentos, para después comenzar a hablar.

-Buenos días jóvenes, me presento, mi nombre es Siyito Kanet (el nombre ni yo se si existe) y seré su maestro...- después de que se presento y dio las bases de la materia tocaron a la puerta, todos voltearon y el profesor fue a abrir, entro una mujer guapa q le dio un papel al maestro

-Se lo manda el director y ella- volteando hacia a fuera – es la chica q menciona, me retiro-

-Gracias, hasta luego Nancy- la mujer salió y el profesor leyó con detenimiento el papel, después de decir – Bueno todo esta bien- mas para si mismo que para los demás volteo a ver hacia a fuera, todos se mantenían callados, Eriol en particular, no sabe la razón pero estaba algo nervioso, aunque esto era en su interior, ya que por fuera parecía que estaba muy normal.

-Pasa por favor y preséntate esta bien- En ese momento en el marco de la puerta se visualizo la silueta de una joven, que poco a poco se empezó a ver hasta que por fin entro.

-Buenos Días- dijo con una sonrisa, nadie hablo, las chicas solo la miraban, mientras que algunos hombres se quedaron impresionados, al ver a la chica, de tez blanca y cabello negro pero aun así brillante, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, sus labios estaban pintados tan solo con brillo, era esbelta, traía un vestido ceñido color azul claro, con sandalias a juego, se veía muy bien.

Eriol se sobresalto, la vio fijamente

-"Ella, la he visto en algún lugar, pero en donde?"- pero el maestro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días jovencita, pase al frente y preséntese por favor- dijo amablemente, ella sonrió, una linda y blanca sonrisa, se paro en donde le había indicado el profesor, tomo sus lentes y los subió dejándolos en su cabeza, wow ultimo detalle, sus ojos eran azul claro como el cielo, respiro hondo y sin quitar la sonrisa comenzó

-Hola me llamo Haine Mori Europa, vengo del Continente Americano, no les podría decir un lugar en especifico prq estuve en una gran parte de los países de allá, mi papá es de descendencia japonesa y mi mama americana, por eso el nombre tan extraño jajaja, pues acabo de mudarme y voy a cursar por lo menos este año completo en este lugar, no se si quiera que diga algo mas profesor- el la miro con asombro, la seguridad que tenia al hablar y al pararse y tener el control del grupo lo impresiono, algunos aplaudieron y ella solo les dedico una sonrisa.

-No muchas gracias, esta bien así, siéntate, a ver veamos- Los chicos que no tenían compañera comenzaron a alzar la mano, la sonrisa de Haine aumento, hasta que por fin el maestro le eligió lugar

-Si, ya se donde te vas a sentar, a lado de Eriol Hiragizawa, el q esta allá- ella volteo y el tmb, por segundos sus miradas se encontraron, pero fue mas que suficiente para dejarles un extraño sentimiento a ambos

-Gracias profesor, compermiso- ella camino con la misma seguridad con la que había hablado, ya que sabia que las miradas estaban en ella, llego a su lugar, Eriol se levanto y como buen caballero le ayudo con la silla, y después de que se sentó ella

-Gracias- le sonrió y después volteo hacia en frente, Eriol se quedo viéndola por segundos y después se sentó

-De nada, soy como ya lo dijo el profesor Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto en conocerte- le dio su mano, ella lo volteo a ver y acepto su mano, en ese momento sintieron una corriente eléctrica, algo extraño pero agradable

-Lo mismo digo- se soltaron y vieron hacia al frente, por otro lado, Li la había observado, pero su mirada era de sospecha, mas que de curiosidad.

-"Tiene algo extraño esta chica"- pensó el chico

-Te pasa algo Shao?- el chico reacciono al escuchar a la joven de ojos esmeraldas y la volteo a ver, ella lo veía con preocupación

-No, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansado, es el primer día de clases- (guiño) y le acaricio la mano, la chica se alegro y los dos pusieron atención a la clase.

Por otro lado Eriol aunque parecía interesado en la clase, la vdd es que no escuchaba nada de lo que el profesor decía, sus pensamientos lo tenían absorto en si mismo

-"Porque me siento así, además prq me sentí así al tomarle la mano, que me pasa, la conozco?"- estas y mas preguntas eran las que rodeaban su cabeza.

Haine tenia un cuaderno abierto y apuntaba, pero igual que Eriol sin mucha atención

-"Que me paso, primero cuando lo vi me sentí extraña, y ahora al darle la mano... ya Hai, deja de pensar en eso, mejor pon atención, eso era lo que mama quisiera"- este ultimo pensamiento hizo que de inmediato su vista se entristeciera un poco, además de que un escalofrió general recorrió su cuerpo, Eriol notó esto y la volteo a ver

-Te sucedió algo?- ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos y al oírlo se sobresalto, después lo volteo a ver y sonrió

-No, nada, porque la pregunta?- dijo aun con la sonrisa, el la vio fijamente a los ojos y noto su cambio, de brillosos y con vida, a opacos y algo húmedos, a ella le pasaba algo, mas no era el momento para hablar, además de que aun no la conocía muy bien para que ella confiara en él, pero por alguna razón se sintió mal al verla así.

Esa mirada la hipnotizo por un momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta desvió la mirada y vio hacia el profesor, él también reacciono

-Solamente, sentí que te dieron escalofríos- dijo, ella vio sus brazos estaban "chinitos" y los froto un momento y regresaron a la normalidad

-Es que sentí un pequeño viento, pero aun así gracias- dijo con dulzura, Eriol le sonrió con amabilidad, su sonrisa característica, después los dos trataron de poner atención a lo que restaba de la clase

-"pero además de eso, siento un gran poder en su interior, mas no lo identifico muy bien"- volteo a ver a Li – " y el tambiénb, así que no ha de confiar en ella"- sonrió al ver lo bien que conocía a su pariente, porque en ese momento Li volteo y observo a la chica, sus ojos hacían notar la desconfianza que le tenia.

Termino la hora y en el momento que salió el profesor todos o casi todos se acercaron a la chava nueva, ella se paro y respondía con "alegría" a las preguntas que le hacían, era muy sociable y se veía muy buena onda., Eriol fue con Li y Sakura, Tomoyo ya estaba con ellos

- Que les parece la chava nueva?- dijo de repente Li, viéndola fijamente, Eriol volvió a sonreír, las chicas también voltearon a verla.

-Pues se ve que es muy buena onda, además de agradable- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, Li seguía serio

-Sakura no sentiste algo?- dijo de repente, ella lo vio y después a la chava

-Mmm, no porque lo dices Shao?- dijo extrañada

-No empieces con tus suposiciones amigo, déjala vivir y con el tiempo sabremos- Li vio a Eriol pero aun serio, luego miro de nuevo a la chica, quien en ese momento volteo, lo vio directamente y después de sonreír le dio la espalda.

-"Sintió la mirada de Li"- pensó Eriol, Li se sorprendió un poco, después vio a Sakura

-Olvídalo, solo ten cuidado esta bien?- ella asintió y después se abrazaron

-Haine!- algunos voltearon al escuchar el nombre d la chica, Eriol y compañía tmb, en la puerta se encontraba un chico alto, robusto pero se veía atlético, de pelo gris y ojos cubiertos tmb por unos lentes de sol, su tez era algo morena, Haine vio quien era, alzo los ojos y sonrió, después de disculparse con los que estaba hablando fue hacia la puerta y se puso en frente de este chico

-Toma, te lo manda mi padre, léelo sola, dice que tienes permiso para tener una hora libre para que con toda la tranquilidad la leas, oye eres rápida, ya hablas con muchos- dijo viendo al grupito que aun la esperaba, Haine tomo la carta, era negra con sello rojo, se extraño pero la sujeto con fuerza, lo volteo a ver, sus ojos notaban lo ansiosa que estaba por leer la carta

-Gracias bro, y tu tambien lo eres jajaja, aprendí de ti (guiño), gracias por la entrega, y si, necesito estar sola cuando la lea, mira ya llego mi maestro, nos vemos luego sale- el asintió, aun así sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes no enseñaron lo preocupado que estaba, pero ella lo percibió

-No te preocupes, sea lo que sea que diga esta carta no haré algo loco, te lo prometo- él le sonrió

-Eso espero hermanita, no soportaría otro golpe mas- ella le devolvió la sonrisa, después el se fue y ella se fue a su lugar, guardando de inmediato el sobre, que por supuesto no paso desapercibido por Eriol, aun así en ese momento llego el siguiente profre y todos se fueron a sentar.

Pasaron las primeras horas del día y por fin salieron al primer descanso de 20 minutos, Eriol entre clases le había pedido a Haine que si le gustaría comer con el y compañía y ella acepto con alegría.

Los chicos se fueron a un jardincito, Li veía con frialdad a la chica, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo le brindaban su amistad, y Eriol era amigable como siempre.

-Y cuando llegaste?- pregunto Sakura con alegría, la chica sonrió.

-Llegamos ayer apenas, pero ya mi padre tenia todo preparado acá- Tomoyo fue la siguiente en preguntar

-Y con quien vienes?- ella la volteo a ver

-Con mi Padre y mi hermano, no se si lo vieron, era el chico que me hablo antes de empezar la segunda clase- ellos asintieron, el siguiente fue...

-Y tu madre?- esto lo dijo muy seco (adivinen quien es), la chica volteo a ver al castaño, aun tenia la sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos se apagaron un poco, lo cual Eriol que estaba a lado de Li se dio cuenta y se sintió muy mal, tanto, que quiso matar a Li por ser tan insensible, pero le contesto

-Murió, hace poco, pero bueno la vida sigue no?- su tono era alegre, a pesar de que todos se habían quedado callados al escucharla, y con una expresión seria

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura un poco triste, Haine la volteo a ver y le sonrió

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Sakura se animo un poco

-"Si como no"- pensó Eriol al quedársele viendo

-Mi madre tmb murió, pero eso si ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo aun era muy pequeña- se atrevió a decir Sakura, Haine se puso seria

-Ves, mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa esta bien- dijo ella, todos aceptaron, comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos, disgustos, experiencias, etc, en ese momento...

-Haine!- todos voltearon de nuevo, era el mismo chico q le había hablado en la mañana, el cual se acercaba a ellos

-Darren, ahora que quieres- dijo con tono de molestia pero una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hay que linda hermanita, se ve que me quieres mucho, Buenos días- dijo a los demás que contestaron educadamente

-Oye que crees me acaban de dar esto- traía en la mano un disco, Haine lo vio y después lo reconoció, se paro de inmediato

-Wow, en serio, creí q se les había olvidado y por poco me doy un tiro- lo iba a agarrar pero su hermano, que era mas alto que ella alzo el brazo y ella no lo alcanzaba

-Darren! Damelo- su hermano sonreía al igual que Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol que veían el espectáculo con diversión

-Que es eso?- pregunto de pronto Tomoyo, los hermanos voltearon y vieron a la chica, con esto Darren bajo el brazo y los dos se acercaron a los chavos

-Primero q nada que grosera fui, miren el es mi hermano Darren, Darren ellos son Li, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura- todos lo saludaron con un "mucho gusto" bueno a excepción de uno, pero ya presentados

-Este es un disco compacto de allá donde venimos, pero es nuestro favorito, y cuando llegamos creímos que lo habíamos perdido o dejado, pero ya vimos que no- dijo ella con alegría, Darren ya había sacado sus discman que traía guardados

-Lo quieres oír?- dijo viendo a su hermana, cuando a Tomoyo se le ocurrió algo

-Haine, cantas?- esta pregunta la tomo por sorpresa pero asintió

-Y porque, digo si tu quieres, no nos la cantas?- esto sorprendió a todos, pero después de mucha insistencia Haine acepto

-Bueno esta bien, pero que me acompañe Darren vale?- su hermano como que se iba a negar pero al verla con cara de suplica acepto, pusieron el disco dentro del aparato y los dos se pusieron un audífono, comenzó la tonada y después Darren fue el que comenzó

- Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?- al escuchar este primer verso Eriol se congelo, aunque en su vida había escuchado la canción, el sabia que la conocía, y cuando siguió la canción trato de recordar de donde, solo pudo visualizar un árbol de cerezos.

Al acabar la canción la mayoría aplaudió, los dos tenían una muy buena voz, ellos agradecieron, cuando Eriol volvió a ver a Haine vio que sus ojos se habían apagado un poco mas, pero su rostro parecía feliz.

-Gracias, pero Tomoyo me han dicho que tu cantas hermoso, espero escucharte pronto- dijo la chica como con petición, Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco pero

-Claro, con gusto- dijo alegre

-Bueno chavos, oye tu eres Sakura Kinomoto vdd?- Sakura asintió y Li lo vio con frialdad.

-Ah, voy en el mismo salón que tu hermano, me cae muy bien, te menciono, por eso es que te pregunte jajaja, bueno me tengo que ir, te cuidas Hai, a si, ven tengo que decirte algo- los dos se disculparon y se retiraron un poco.

-Me cae bien, es muy agradable- dijo Sakura con entusiasmo

-No te confíes tan rápido Sak- dijo Li de repente, Sakura no entendía su actitud, Eriol suspiro

-tal vez tengas razón Li, pero se menos directo y menos frió a la próxima no?- comento Eriol, todos lo vieron y recordaron lo q Li había preguntado

-Bueno disculpen como querían que yo supiera, además no le afecto mucho- dijo de nuevo seco, Eriol desvió su mirada

-No eres tu el primero que dice que no nos confiemos?-Li lo vio sorprendido, Eriol suspiro y después comenzó a caminar, en ese momento sonó el timbre, así que los demás lo siguieron ya sin comentar nada, pocos segundos después Haine se les unió, al llegar a la puerta entraron todos, pero Li con disimulo hizo que Haine no entrara y el también se quedo a fuera, ella se extraño

-Que te pasa Li, porque no me dejas entrar?- dijo aun con animo

-Dime quien eres en realidad- la chica se sorprendió, pero aun así no dejo de sonreír

-De que hablas?- dijo con extrañeza, Li la vio fijamente

-No mientas, no eres lo que aparentas- ella seguía sonriendo, después se puso a su lado para pasar al salón

-No se de que hablas, pero te diré algo, todos tenemos secretos, y los míos si son importantes, pero dudo mucho que tu los puedas descubrir Li Shaoran- hizo a un lado al chico y entro a su salón, Li se había quedado helado, Eriol presencio todo y sonrió

-"Talvez Li no sepa como, pero yo si"- y se fue a sentar

Haine había guardado rápido la carta en una bolsa del pantalón, su hermano le había dicho que su hora libre era a la segunda, estaba ansiosa y angustiada, un montón de sentimientos estaban en su interior.

Eriol sentía esta ansiedad, pero no quiso preguntarle nada, 5 min antes de que terminara la clase, Haine pidió permiso para ir al baño ya que era urgente, el profesor con pesar se lo dio y ella salió muy rápido, esto no le pareció a Eriol.

Termino la clase y en 2 min llego el otro profesor, Haine aun no regresaba, llego la secretaria de nuevo y le dio un papel al maestro, el solo acepto, la secretaria se fue y comenzó su clase, Eriol estaba algo desesperado, mas no se notaba.

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto Haine había escogido irse un poco lejos, a un gran árbol de cerezos muy bonito, mas muy desolado, se sentó y tomo entre sus manos el sobre, lo vio y después de respirar hondo, lo abrió, saco de su interior una hoja roja con letras negras y comenzó a leer

"Hola hija mía:

Para este momento yo ya no estaré a tu lado, estaré a lado de mis padres, se que te dolió su muerte, como a mi, pero pues vi que saliste adelante, ahora espero que superes este golpe.

Te quiero y aunque este en otro lado, siempre estaré contigo, recuerdas lo que te decía cuando aun eras pequeña, "Pase lo que pase, nuestros corazones siempre estarán juntos" y es verdad.

Por esta carta no te podría explicar el porque tanto tus abuelos como yo los tuvimos que dejar a ti, a tu hermano y a tu padre, pero espero que lo comprendas.

Te pido también que no descuides tu magia, hay seres malignos que tanto a ti como a tu hermano pueden atacar, así que los dos manténganse en continuo entrenamiento, mas no dejen que los descubran.

Protege y guarda como un recuerdo mi anillo que te deje, y la pulsera que te dio tu abuela, nunca te las quites (las joyas por supuesto) por favor.

Es el momento, ya no puedo ponerte mas ya que llego el tiempo de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, saben tú y tu hermano que los amo, y espero me perdonen por marcharme así

Me voy, se cuidan y vivan, vivan mucho

Besos

Tu mama Elizabeth"

Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras leía la carta, antes de morir hablo poco con su mama y le dijo que después de su muerte leyera esa carta, pero se tardaron en encontrarla, hasta ese momento.

Solo habían pasado 2 meses y casi un año y medio de su abuelito y 6 meses de lo de su abuelita , que quería con todo el corazón, era su segunda madre, guardo la carta y se acostó, no podía dejar de llorar, ya había aguantado mucho, y ahora no deseaba parar.

-"Porque, porque tuviste que irte, cual es la razón, no entiendo, que fue lo que hizo que murieras, o mas bien quien? Ya que sabias de antemano que morirías, si no, no me hubieras dejado esto"- vio la carta, pero después se fijo en sus manos, en la izquierda tenia la pulsera de brillantes, mientras que en la derecha traía el anillo, los dos brillaban con intensidad, eso significaba que estaban con ella, pero eso no logro que se calmara, cerro los ojos y aun lloraba, cuando comenzó a sentir una extraña energía, mas no se movió, la trato de hallar, pero era muy rápida, se concentro un poco y al abrir los ojos frente a ella había una horrible sombra, mas no se asusto, solo la observo, sus lagrimas se secaron.

Momentos antes tres chicos sintieron un poder maligno, se sobresaltaron

-Profesor puedo salir un momento, me siento mareada- dijo Sakura, al verla pálida, el profesor pidió que la acompañara Li, Eriol salió con otra excusa al igual que Tomoyo y los cuatro corrieron en dirección de donde provenía la energía

Haine la vio, sintió que la conocía, en su interior había una sensación de odio, pero no sabia la razón, se limpio la cara y después se acostó, cerro los ojos pero aun sentía la presencia de la sombra, además de 3 personas mas.

-Eso es- dijo Sakura de lejos, la sombra volteo y después de decir algo que no se entendió desapareció, los chicos se acercaron al lugar y vieron a la chica nueva acurrucada al pie del árbol, Li volteo a ver a Sakura y a Eriol

-Ven, ella que hace aquí- dijo seco, Eriol solo la observaba, sabia que no estaba dormida, pero se veía muy hermosa.

-"Que te pasa Eriol?"- se dijo a si mismo como con reproche

-Cállate Li, talvez estaba cansada o algo así- la chica comenzó a moverse con pereza y poco a poco abrió los ojos, dejando ver el hermoso azul claro, al verlos se sorprendió o pareció sorprendida

-Chicos que hacen aquí?- dijo aun "sorprendida"

-No será al revez que haces tu aquí?- dijo Li con impaciencia

-Tengo permiso para una hora libre- dijo con inocencia y les enseño el papel

Li lo vio y solo se lo regreso con enfado y le dio la espalda

-Pero porque, que pasa, porque ustedes están aquí?-dijo con curiosidad

-Bueno pues es que yo quería saber donde estabas, pensamos que te habías perdido, y los demás pues salieron por distintas razones pero me acompañaron- dijo con voz nerviosa Sakura, los demás tan solo asintieron

-"No es buena para mentir" Ah en serio, bueno gracias, pero pues voy a aprovechar mi hora, aun así gracias Sakura por preocuparte por mi- sonrió, Sakura le regreso la sonrisa y después de despedirse los 4 caminaron de regreso, los vio hasta que se perdieron y se acostó de golpe

-Por poco- suspiro y cerro de nuevo los ojos, a su lado estaban los discman de su bro, los tomo y comenzó a escuchar una canción(What dreams are made of), con esto volvió a llorar en silencio.

-Oigan se me cayo mi pluma, los alcanzo en el salón vale- Los demás asintieron y se fueron, Eriol los vio irse y se apresuro a regresar, recito un conjuro y su magia quedo cubierta.

-This is what dreams are made of...- cantaba con voz baja, pero aun lloraba a cantaros

-"esta canción es la que le cantamos a mi abuelita y a mi mama antes de morir, porque ellas nos lo pidieron, y aunque sigue siendo mi favorita, me trae mucha tristeza y esos momentos tan dolorosos"-tenia sujeta una piedra, abrió los ojos y con odio la aventó a un arbusto

-Maldita sea, porque, ashh!- pego en el suelo con el puño, contenía rabia, frustración, todo, sobre todo dolor.

-Lo sabia, sabes fingir muy bien sabias- esto la asusto, abrió los ojos y se levanto un poco, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien, y mucho menos con él, se seco rápido las lagrimas y desvió la cara, él se acerco

-Que tratas de ocultar, yo pienso que el llorar es una buena manera de desahogar el alma- ella no volteo y se acerco un poco mas.

-Cómo es que sabias que estaba fingiendo?- dijo de pronto, él sonrió y se puso frente a ella, se sentó a su lado, ella bajaba la cabeza como tratando de ocultarla

-Hablas con un buen mentiroso jajaja- la tomo de la cara e hizo que lo viera a los ojos, encontrarse azul marino con azul claro, era una sensación extraña.

-Eres un mentiroso?- dijo ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa, él asintió

-Se lo que se siente tener una sonrisa por fuera y por dentro estar triste, preocupado, etc- ella lo vio y sin saber la razón lo abrazo, él se sorprendió, pero correspondió al abrazo, acariciándole el pelo, mientras que ella dejaba caer algunas lagrimas más

-Perdóname, pero...si me preguntas q me pasa no te responderé- él solo la siguió acariciando y después

-No importa, si me gano tu confianza talvez algún día me lo cuentes, pero por ahora solo desahógate con las lagrimas- ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza, aun escuchaba la canción, que Eriol comenzó a escuchar un poco después, aun trataba de recordar en donde la había oído, y aunque ella estaba llorando se sentían tan bien así abrazados, al voltear Eriol hacia arriba vio el árbol de cerezo y una imagen entro en su mente, se sorprendió, mas como era borrosa, volvió su atención a la chica que poco a poco dejaba de llorar y se iba calmando.

Poco después ella dejo de llorar por completo, pero no se alejo de él, una porque se sentía bien, y dos porque se sentía segura, protegida por esos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban

-Me da gusto que ya estés mas tranquila- su voz la hizo regresar a la realidad, además de que la cautivaba, esa voz tranquila pero a la vez seductora y tierna.

-Gracias, y disculpa- dijo con cierta timidez y algo sonrojada, el sonrió de nuevo

-No hay nada de que pedir perdón, me gusto ayudarte, y de nada- se empezaron a separar, y se vieron de nuevo a los ojos

-Ya recobraron algo de su brillo, se ven mejor así- esto sorprendió a la chica, pero también la sonrojo, además de que su mirada era penetrante pero muy cautivadora.

-o sea que por eso te diste cuenta- al verse descubierto sonrió

-Si, actúas como si nada te pasara, pero por dentro es muy diferente no, disculpa a Li por lo que te pregunto, pero es que el es así- ella sonrió un poco mas y se sentó bien a su lado

-Si ya me di cuenta, así que no importa- en ese momento ella veía al frente cuando el le estiro la mano dándole un pañuelo

-No querrás que te vean así verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa, que la envolvió por un momento, después de reaccionar, tomo el pañuelo y se limpio la cara, se bajo los lentes que traía en su cabeza q le cubrieron sus ojos.

-Te ves mejor sin ellos, aunque de las dos formas te ves muy guapa- este comentario hizo que enrojeciera

-Gracias- tomo los discman y los guardo, al ver esto Eriol se acordó

-Es muy especial esa canción para ti verdad?- ella lo volteo a ver

-Si, para mi y para mi hermano, nos trae recuerdos, pero mejor hay que apurarnos porque en segundos acabara la clase- Eriol se dio cuenta como quiso cambiar el tema, así que no insistió y se paro, después le extendió su mano.

-Tienes razón- ella lo vio por un momento y después acepto su mano y se levanto, pero se le cayo algo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ya lo había levantado

-Presiento que es por eso que estabas así, pero no preguntare nada, toma- ella se sorprendió por esto, tomo el sobre y lo guardo

-Gracias por todo, y quien sabe, talvez si te ganes mi confianza y sepas que me pasa, pero dudo que te importe- dijo con indiferencia, el la vio con una sonrisa

-Y tu como sabes, tal vez me importes mas de lo que pienses- esto la dejo algo aturdida y con un sentimiento agradable pero extraño en su interior, el sonrió de nuevo y le ofreció su

brazo, ella lo acepto y caminaron de regreso a la escuela, los dos se sentían bien, pero en especial ella ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Al llegar al salón todos estaban en grupitos, ya q el profesor aun no llegaba, al verlos juntos Li sospecho algo, y las otras solo sonrieron.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo con su voz tan amable como siempre

-Porque traes los lentes?- dijo de pronto Li, ella giro su cabeza para verlo y sonrió de nuevo

-Es que tengo migraña, no puedo ver tanta luz porque me empieza a doler la cabeza- Eriol solo sonreía, esa chica era muy buena para mentir, Li la vio con desconfianza.

-En serio, que mal, pero entonces no te los quites, aun así puedes ver?- dijo Sakura cm niña pequeña, esto hizo que sonriera un poco más.

-Si no te preocupes, estos lentes son especiales, aunque por fuera parecen completamente negros, por dentro se ve normal- esto intereso a las chicas, pero en ese momento llego el profesor y todos se fueron a sentar

-Bueno chicos hoy vamos a trabajar por parejas, no se cambien de lugar, es con su compañero de a lado- hubo unos murmullos generales pero al final el profesor los callo y les dio su tema del cual debían trabajar.

-Pueden sentarse en donde sea que les agrade mas- dijo el maestro al final

-Eriol podemos ir a esa esquina?- pidió con algo de timidez la chica, Eriol le sonrió y acepto, le dio su mano, se levantaron y se alejaron, Li los veía de nuevo con sospecha.

-Ya Li, en vez de estar vigilándolos ayúdame a hacer el trabajo si?- dijo con algo de molestia Sakura, Li volteo y dejo por terminado su trabajo de detective y empezaron el trabajo.

Mientras Tomoyo y su acompañante, el cual se llamaba Frank la estaban pasando muy bien

-Mira Tomoyo es de modelaje, como anillo al dedo para ti(guiño)- la chica le sonrío

-Si, pero me ayudaras a hacerlo verdad?- el chico la vio sorprendido

-Pero por supuesto, además me da un pretexto para ir a visitarte- la chica se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Frank, pero aun así sonrió

-Ya mejor vamos a empezar sale- dijo con timidez, el chico rió un poco para después comenzar a trabajar...

-En serio tienes migraña?- dijo con un tono desconfiado, ella lo volteo a ver y sonrió

-No, pero no les dirás a tus amigos cierto- Eriol volvió a sonreír

-Como crees, además es mejor así, no me gusta engañarlos, pero no creo que estés para dar explicaciones verdad?- ella se sonrojo un poco, no comprendía como ese guapo chico la podía comprender tan bien, le dedico una sincera sonrisa

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo, pero antes de seguir la conversación el maestro se acercaba a ellos y los dos vieron su tema.

-Guau, genial, esto si que me gustara hacer- su voz se oía alegre, esa voz le gusto mucho a Eriol, vio el tema y sonrío

-Te gustan los lobos?- dijo sonriendo y viendo a la chica

-Si, bueno creo que uno no jajaja- volteo a ver a Li, Eriol capto su indirecta y no pudo evitar reír un poco, ella se sorprendió, pero le agrado su risa, ella también rió un poco

-Pero también me gustan mucho los felinos grandes- dijo ella como niña pequeña, Eriol la vio con ternura.

-En serio, a mi también me gustan, sobre todo las Panteras- dijo con sinceridad (recordamos a Spinel jajaja)

-Entonces haremos un muy buen trabajo- sonrió y el también, después se siguieron organizando.

-Peluches, genial, me encanta este tema- dijo Sakura con cierta emoción

-Pero no se supone que ya estamos en Universidad?- en ese momento Sakura lo volteo a ver con enfado, Li supo que había cometido un error al decir eso

-No me malinterpretes Sak- ella se paro y fue con el profesor

-Puedo ir al baño profesor?- su tono era de molestia, el profesor le concedió el permiso y Sakura salió corriendo de ahí.

-"Soy un tonto, todo por esa chava que entro!"- bajo la cabeza y cerro el puño, vio algo azul a su lado y al voltear vio a la chica nueva

-No, no, no Li Shaoran, cada vez estas peor- pero antes de responderle la chica fue con el profesor y le dijo algo en voz baja, el la vio y después asintió (se _dan cuenta con q facilidad dan los permisos, ya quisiera estar en esa school jajaja_), la chica se apresuro a salir.

Tomoyo se preocupo por su amiga, pero sintió, no sabe la razón, un poco de alivio ver a Haine salir del salón.

Eriol se puso en medio de sus amigos viendo hacia la puerta, Li lo volteo a ver

-Va con Sakura, amigo tranquilízate, no es tan mala como crees- dijo Eriol viendo a Li, él desvió la mirada.

-Gracias Eriol ya estoy mas tranquila- dijo Tomoyo al escuchar lo primero, Eriol le sonrió, después se dio la vuelta y se fue a su lugar.

Mientras una chica de pelo corto castaño claro lloraba a cantares pensando en lo ocurrido, no solo en la clase, si no en todo el día.

-Porque lloras Sakura?- esta voz la hizo voltear, vio a la nueva chica, sonriéndole.

-Haine- dijo una muy sorprendida Sakura, Haine se acerco y se sentó a su lado

-Si quieres me voy, si te molesta mi presencia- dijo la chica con un hilo de tristeza en su voz, Sakura negó con la cabeza y la vio de nuevo.

-No, es que me sorprendiste, como es que estas aquí?- dijo con curiosidad

-Te vi salir, y no se, sentí la necesidad de ir contigo, así que le dije al profesor si me dejaba ir a la enfermería, que me dolía la cabeza y el accedió- sonrió de nuevo

-Pero te sientes bien?- dijo insegura, Haine rió un poco

-Si, solo lo hice para verte, ahora si, porque llorabas?- dijo con tono dulce, Sakura volteo hacia enfrente

-Es que Shaoran, no se q le pasa, pero hoy anda un poco extraño, y bueno ahorita yo me emocione porque mi tema era el de peluches, pero el contesto con un " no se supone que ya estamos en universidad", esto me hizo enojar, pero a la vez me dijo literalmente infantil-

Haine sonrió y le puso su mano en su hombro, como signo de apoyo.

-Tal vez le preocupa algo, pero no sabes como se puso al verte salir así, yo creo que peor que un perro jajaja, se lo merece, no te lo niego, pero Sakura todos cometemos errores, Li se ve que te quiere mucho, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, y de eso de infantil, no sabes cuanto te envidio, aprovecha que tienes el don de aun tener una alma de niña- Sakura volteo a ver a la chica que aun le sonreía, sus palabras la habían confortado, además de hacerla pensar, le regreso la sonrisa.

-"Si supieras que esta Li así por ti, pero no tengo idea de la razón por la cual no confía en ti"- pensó para después hablar – Gracias Haine, muchas gracias- la abrazo, la chica se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió al abrazo

-"También te envidio por poder sacar tus sentimientos tan fácilmente, algo que yo no puedo hacer"- pensaba Haine mientras se separaban

-No hay de que, me agrado ayudarte- sonrió, Sakura se veía mejor, y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban igual que antes, en ese momento Haine entendió que los ojos eran muy buenos comunicadores de sentimientos, con esto ultimo recordó a Eriol y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mas.

-Bueno regresa al salón y en un momento mas voy, porque si no sospechara algo el profesor- Sakura asintió y después de darle por ultima vez las gracias se alejo con rapidez, Haine se volvió a sentar en el banco con expresión seria, volteo hacia arriba, se quito los lentes y vio el cielo azul.

-Talvez, solo talvez ya encontré un lugar al cual pertenezco- en ese momento sonó su celular, lo busco con rapidez y contesto

-Hola, a Hola Darren, vas a ir a conseguir trabajo?... pero si... ok ya se que tu quieres tu propio dinero pero... ok, esta bien, ten cuidado... si ya la leí, después te platico esta bien?...ok, yo también te quiero, bye- colgó y volvió a guardar el celular.

-"Que bien, sola en casa de mis abuelos, no, mejor me voy a conocer un poquito la ciudad"- después de pensar esto y volver a ocultar sus ojos con los lentes oscuros se apresuro a regresar a su salón.

Sakura regreso con ánimos, Shaoran al verla así se sintió mejor, Sakura se fue a sentar y vio a su trabajo, Li se le quedo viendo

-Perdóname, eh sido un tonto- dijo con una absoluta sinceridad, Sakura volteo a verlo

-Si, has sido un tonto – esto shokeo a Li, que le había dicho Haine para ponerla así?- pero por desconfiar de Haine, eso es lo que te ha tenido extraño, así que ya no importa, ya no estoy molesta- le sonrió, Li se sorprendió un poco mas, antes de decir algo, Haine entro al salón y se dirigió a su lugar, junto a Eriol, quien amablemente se paro y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Que te ha dicho?- dijo Li, Sakura lo volteo a ver

-Que me amas, y que algo te tiene como que distinto, ese algo es tu desconfianza en ella, además me dijo que me envidiaba por mantener un alma de niña- se sonrojo un poco, Li tenia una cara de sorpresa

-En serio te dijo eso?- recordó lo mal que lo había tratado y se extraño al oír que dijo eso.

-Si, y mejor ya hay que hacer algo del trabajo para que el maestro no se enoje- Li volteo de nuevo a ver a Haine, la cual reía con Eriol, a su amigo nunca lo había visto tan feliz, tal vez esta chica no era tan mala y Eriol tenia razón, volteo a ver a Sakura y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo y lo vio extrañada

-Que te pasa?- dijo tímida, el sonrió un poco

-Nada, que te amo, y que me encanta q seas como eres- esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco mas, ella le sonrió y después los dos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Eriol y Haine vieron esto ultimo y sonrieron

-Gracias- dijo Eriol, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien lo volteo a ver

-Porque me agradeces?- Eriol la vio fijamente, algo que puso nerviosa a la chica

-Porque ayudaste a una de mis amigas- él le sonrió por instinto, al ver que esos ojos no se apartaban de ella.

-No fue nada, me gusto ayudarla, además tu me ayudaste a mi, yo la ayude a ella, jajaja, es como una cadena- su risa lo inquietaba y le dejaba una buena sensación, de hecho mantenía la mirada fija porque ella tenia cubiertos sus ojos, pero si no tuviera los lentes, ya la hubiera desviado mucho antes.

-Bueno sigamos con el tra.. trabajo no?- dijo algo nerviosa girando la cara hacia el papel que les habían dado, él volvió a sonreír.

-Si, haber en q nos habíamos quedado, claro en que Yamazaqui se ganaría un buen lugar en medio de estos lobos no?- ella volvió a sonreír

-Eriol, se q Yamazaqui nos dijo hace rato que había peleado con 10 lobos y no se que mas, pero no es para imaginarlo entre ellos- Eriol le dedico una sonrisa picara

-No lo conoces jajaja- Yamazaqui compartía esa clase con ellos, pero las demás no, y como se acerco a saludarlos, se presento con Haine y le platico lo de los lobos al ver su tema, ella se había reído un poco por esto, Yamazaqui se fue porque lo llamaron, y al preguntarle que si se lo había creído lo único que hizo fue reírse y Eriol la acompaño, pero después vieron lo de Li y Sakura y cambiaron el tema, pero ahorita Eriol lo había recordado y comenzaron a charlar y a reír de nuevo.

Y así se paso la hora, y al final terminaron la mitad del trabajo, la otra mitad la tenían que llevar de tarea para la siguiente semana.

-Gracias Eriol, me hiciste reír mucho- dijo Haine con sinceridad

-No, gracias a ti- recogieron las cosas que habían utilizado y se fueron de nuevo a su lugar.

Antes de que acabaran las clases, Li se acerco a Haine, ella al verlo se extraño

-Hola, este... te quería... dar las gracias- dijo Li, desviando la mirada, ella sonrió

-De que o que?- sabia la respuesta, pero lo quería hacer sufrir un poquito

-De lo de Sakura, gracias, no se porque le ayudaste, pero gracias- Haine sonrió un poco más.

-Porque es una chica muy buena onda y que me ha brindado su amistad, además, tu la amas no, yo tan solo le dije la verdad y ya, y bueno no era necesario que me lo agradecieras, bye- Shaoran se sorprendió por esto pero ya no pudo decir nada porque ella ya se había ido

Terminaron las clases y la mayoría de los alumnos salió rápido, en la puerta Sakura y Li se despidieron de todos, la chica le volvió a agradecer a Haine su comprensión, Tomoyo con Frank también se despidieron y solo se quedaron Eriol y Haine.

-Te vas sola o vendrán por ti?- le pregunto, ella desvió la mirada, esto no le gusto a Eriol

-Pasa algo?- dijo preocupado, ella sonrió

-Es que no quiero llegar a casa, mi hermano fue a conseguir trabajo, y pues mi padre nunca esta, así que me quedaría con mis abuelos, pero la verdad no es una buena opción, así que vagare por ahí, así que bye- se iba a despedir de el, pero él no se dejo

-Bueno vagaremos juntos- esto la sorprendió

-Que, no, no te molestes- dijo algo nerviosa y con pena, él la vio de nuevo fijamente

-No es ninguna molestia, a menos que para ti si lo sea- se acerco a ella y le quito los lentes dejando ver ese hermoso azul claro que le agradaba a él, ella solo lo observo, después desvió su mirada

-No para nada, esta bien si quieres acompañarme no hay problema- dijo aun nerviosa.

Extrañamente el se sintió feliz, le regreso sus lentes y le ofreció de nuevo su brazo, ella lo vio solo unos segundos para después tomarlo del brazo y comenzar a caminar con paso lento hacia el norte

-Oye a donde vamos?- pregunto, él se rió un poco

-Imagínate, si te hubiera dejado sola, te pierdes, no conoces la ciudad verdad?- ella apenada dijo que no y se sonrojo.

-No te preocupes, confías siquiera un poco en mi?- ella lo volteo a ver y asintió

-Entonces deja que te lleve a un lugar que de seguro te agradara- ella lo vio como indecisa pero acepto y así siguieron caminando.

N.A.---Bueno pues espero comentarios, aunque creo no los tendré, pero como sea espero q a alguien le guste xDDD se cuidan bye


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Minutos mas tarde ya habían dejado atrás el gran edificio de la escuela, Haine se sentía muy bien, era una sensación agradable que en su vida había experimentado o al menos no de esa manera, y también se sentía feliz, un sentimiento que llevaba meses sin sentir.

Por otra parte Eriol estaba también muy feliz, la razón? ni el mismo lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que le gustaría quedarse ahí, a lado de esa chica, con el aire dándoles en la cara y una muy extraña pero magnifica paz, que solo fue interrumpida por lo que le pareció una voz angelical, pero se dio cuenta que no era un ángel el que había hablado, aunque para el no había diferencias entre la joven que lo sujetaba del brazo y un ser angelical.

-Me vas a decir a donde vamos?- dijo una muy curiosa Haine, él le dedico una sonrisa que por poco hace que ella se tropiece

-Ya te dije que confíes en mi, es un secreto- dijo con una ternura en su voz que hizo que ella se sujetara mas del brazo de el porque sus piernas parecían que la iban a abandonar

-Bueno esta bien, esperare- dijo resignada.

Poco después ya iban llegando a su destino, Eriol volteo a verla, ella veía a otra dirección admirando el paisaje, sonrió y sin dejar de caminar se acerco a su oído y en casi un susurro

-Ya vamos a llegar, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado mi invitación- su voz fue tan sensual, tan, tan, bueno dulce y todas esa cosas, además de que al hablarle tan cerca del oído casi se desploma ahí mismo, ya que sus piernas parecían inmóviles, ella volteo y fue un alivio que el cesara de caminar y se hayan quedado parados, porque de seguro ella no habría podido caminar un poco mas.

-"Y quien le dijo que me he arrepentido, como podría hacerlo?" Si, y en donde es?- él volvió a sonreírle, después de contemplarse por unos segundos, volteo hacia al frente.

-Aquí- ella volteo y se quedo sin palabras, era un lugar que la palabra "hermoso" se quedaría corta, había un riachuelo al fondo, alrededor había árboles distintos, pero los árboles de cerezos eran los que predominaban, un camino de piedras que llevaba al riachuelo, a sus lados estaba lleno de flores, además de algunas bancas para descansar, estas eran de roca, se veía claramente la vida alegre en ese lugar, sus ojos brillaron al ver tanta belleza, Eriol por su parte admiraba otro tipo de belleza, la de su acompañante al verla tan feliz y asombrada cuando vio el lugar en el que estaban, aun lo sujetaba del brazo.

-Te gusta?- esa voz la hizo volver a la realidad y volteo a ver al dueño de esta.

-Es maravilloso, en mi vida, aunque e estado en muchos lugares había visto un lugar tan mágico como este- su voz lo decía todo, había cumplido su objetivo, darle un poco de felicidad, después de haberla visto llorando, deseaba con todo su corazón verla así.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, ven vamos a bajar, esta bien- esto hizo que se le iluminaran un poco mas los ojos azules.

-Claro!- dijo emocionada, el delicadamente bajo su brazo, haciendo que ella también lo bajara y con ternura le tomo la mano, este pequeño contacto hizo que ambos sintieran una agradable sensación, muy parecido a lo que sintieron en la mañana, cuando se saludaron por primera vez, ella sonrió un poco mas, mostrando esos hermosos dientes blancos, que por un momento embobaron a Eriol, cuando de golpe regreso a la realidad y comenzaron a bajar con cuidado.

El camino estaba un poco resbaloso, aun así iban bien, cuando de repente ella no vio un poco de lodo que la hizo resbalar, pero antes de caer unos fuertes brazos la habían atraído hacia si, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura, ella había cerrado los ojos, pero al sentir que la jalaban, y la respiración algo agitada de otra persona, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el muy bien formado pecho y cuello de su salvador, al voltear hacia arriba lo vio mas atractivo que nunca, y sobre todo lo había visto mas de cerca.

-Estas bien?- dijo aun con la sonrisa, ella asintió, en ese momento los dos se percataron que el aun la sostenía de la cintura, pero lo peor de todo es q no la podía soltar.

Eriol comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir un poco mas rápido de lo normal, y sus nervios se incrementaron al tener a ese fino y delicado cuerpo junto al suyo, y esto acelero mas cuando ella lo volteo a ver con esos ojos que lo empezaban a cautivar.

-Perdóname- dijo ella apenada, él aun no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro

-No te preocupes, ven- se hizo un poco para atrás y después se deslizo un poco, lograron bajar el ultimo tramo bien, ya abajo, se separaron un poco, pero sus manos volvieron a juntarse.

La respiración de los dos volvió a la normalidad, ya que no estaban tan cerca, pero aun así estaban algo nerviosos.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya bajamos- dijo él para interrumpir el molesto silencio que se había formado, ella volteo de nuevo con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, ven quiero disfrutar de este lugar al máximo- dijo con alegría, Eriol se volvió a sentir bien, pero en ese momento sintió como lo jalaba del brazo y como niña pequeña recorría el parque

Y así se les paso el tiempo, caminando entre los árboles, charlando, e incluso jugando ya que ella le retaba a algunas cosas o viceversa.

Uno de sus juegos fueron el de las atrapadas, primero ella a él, pero nunca pudo atraparlo, era demasiado ágil, incluso podía estar detrás de ella y ella nunca lograba atraparlo, así que se rindió, pero cual fue la sorpresa de él cuando vio que su indefensa presa, no era tan indefensa como se veía, era muy inteligente, y se sabia esconder muy bien, y le costo mas de lo que creyó el encontrarla, pero al ultimo logro capturarla y los dos cayeron al césped abrazados, y así se quedaron viendo hacia al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, y con los sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor, a ninguno de los dos les molesto que estuvieran tan cerca, de hecho era como un confort, después de un delicioso silencio, ella lo volvió a romper.

-Sabes, te debo de agradecer algo- él no se atrevió a voltear ya que sabia que sus rostros se encontrarían, así q prefirió solo escucharla

-A mi, que?- dijo extrañado

-Si a ti, te debo agradecer esto, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, que la alegría se me iba haciendo cada vez mas lejana de tener- esto lo sorprendió y esta vez si la volteo a ver, comenzaba a ponerse el sol y ella se veía simplemente hermosa, pero sus hermosos ojos se iban apagando como la luz del sol, y aunque no la quería ver así, necesitaba saber la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en ese estado.

-Te ves mejor sonriendo que llorando, la alegría es un derecho, y aunque estemos en las peores de las condiciones, siempre por alguna causa tendremos una pizca de alegría- ella lo volteo a ver, sus rostros ahora si estaban muy cerca, con los últimos rayos ocultándose para dar paso a la oscura noche, lo hacían ver mas atractivo de lo que era, al escucharlo decir eso se sintió un poco mejor

-Ahora lo se, muchas gracias, sabes, nadie me había hecho un regalo tan bonito como lo has hecho tú, regresarme algo de mi alegría robada- él sonrió un poco, no pudo evitar la tentación y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca, ella se sorprendió para después sonrojarse, ya los últimos rayos habían desaparecido dejándolos por ahora en un poco de oscuridad

-No sabe el gusto que me da haber cumplido mi objetivo mi lady- esa voz, esa voz le fascinaba, Eriol la soltó y se levanto para después ayudarla a hacerlo

-Pero ha llegado el momento de marcharnos- dijo con un tono que no logro adivinar.

-Si, ya es tarde y mis abuelos se ponen como locos si no llego a tiempo jajaja, pero antes- sin previo aviso ella ya lo había abrazado, él se sorprendió para después cerrar sus brazos alrededor de la chica, esa sensación volvió a ellos.

-Eres astuto Eriol, muy astuto- sonrió al escucharla, pero aun no se separaban

-Porque lo dices?- dijo como extrañado, no estaba preparado para sentirla muy cerca de su oreja susurrando

-Porque te estas ganando de una muy buena forma mi confianza- su voz lo estremeció y se separaron, aun así los dos sonreía

-Tal vez ese sea mi objetivo, aunque puede ser otra cosa- esto la sorprendió, aun así tanto los ojos azules marino, como los azul claro brillaban de una manera indescriptibles, ella le dio su mano, que fue muy bien recibida por el chico, para después dejarse llevar por él hacia la salida de ese hermoso lugar.

-Podemos regresar otro día?- dijo como niña pequeña y viendo por ultima vez el hermoso lugar en el cual se había divertido las ultimas horas, el le hecho un vistazo y sonrió.

-Por supuesto, las veces que quieras- ella se alegro y camino con mas ganas.

En medio del camino a llegar a la casa de Haine las estrellas ya estaban saliendo, ella volteo y se perdió un momento en el inmenso cielo, y en voz baja

- Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?- Eriol la escucho y reconoció la canción, por alguna razón le contesto

- I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright- ella se sorprendió y lo volteo a ver, él le sonrió y ella le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Creó que ya te traume con esa canción verdad?- dijo con alegría, el sonrió

-Más o menos jajaja, pero no te preocupes, es una buena canción- ella rió un poco y después siguieron caminando disfrutando de la compañía y del silencio que les brindaba la noche.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de ella, se quedaron en el jardín un momento, para después despedirse, pero antes de irse ella le volvió a dar otro abrazo y le agradeció por todo, él lo acepto con gusto para después irse a su casa.

-Hasta que llegas- dijo un chico alto y de ojos verde oscuro a la chica que acababa de entrar

-Uy perdón, pero ya llegue no, y como te fue?- dijo ella muy sacada de la pena, el chico solo suspiro con resignación

-Mas o menos hay dos que tres que están buenos, pero mañana hablamos, descansa hermanita- el vio en su rostro algo diferente, así que no quiso arruinarle el momento y decidió por esta vez no decirle nada, ella sonrió, se acerco a su hermano y después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-TQM sabias, también descansa, bye- se despidió y subió a su cuarto, el chico sonrió al verla así, estaba feliz, hace mucho que no veía una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, ni en el de él.

Poco después llego Eriol a su casa, al pasar la puerta principal se encontró con un chico de ojos marrones viéndolo fijamente.

-A donde fuiste?- dijo frió, Eriol solo sonrió amablemente.

-Sabes, estas peor que una esposa enfadada, salí a pasear, eso es todo, que descanses Li, hasta mañana- y sin dejar que le preguntara mas cosas se subió a su cuarto y cerro con llave, dejando a un Li muy confundido, pero esto tampoco le iba a arruinar lo bien que se sentía en ese momento

-Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien- se acostó y después de decir algunas palabras que abrieron el seguro cayo redondito al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente todos llegaron temprano y se saludaron alegremente, ese día Eriol y Haine estuvieron mas cerca, Li aun no dejaba de sospechar de ella, pero solo por Sakura dejo de vigilarla y dejo que Eriol se encargara.

Paso una semana sin ningún cambio, solo que Eriol y Haine se volvían un poco mas unidos, pero Haine aun no le decía sus secretos, etc. Algo que noto Eriol es que en ocasiones muy importantes, tanto su anillo como su pulsera de Haine brillaban con poca intensidad, pero no quiso comentar nada de esto hasta que un día...

-Oigan y Haine?- pregunto Eriol al finalizar las clases y no encontrarla con sus amigos.

-Pues nos dijo que tenia prisa, por no se que cuestión, que la despidiéramos de ti y que nos ve mañana- dijo Frank que se encontraba abrazando a Tomoyo.

-"Hoy estuvo muy rara, además presiento q algo esta mal" En serio, y no vieron para donde se fue?- los chicos lo observaron

-Y para que quieres saber para donde se fue- pregunto con algo de picardía Li, Eriol lo observo

-Es q olvido uno de sus cuadernos, para la tarea de mañana, así que ¿no saben?- lo dijo tan natural y convincente que todos se lo creyeron y haciendo un poco de memoria le dijeron la dirección que tomo ella, después de agradecer, se despidió de ellos y camino hacia esa dirección.

Mientras en un parque algo desolado y hasta el rincón menos visitado, se encontraba acostada en el césped una chica, que veía al cielo con la mirada perdida.

-Que me pasa?- Poco a poco comenzó a sentir mucho cansancio, demasiado diría ella, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y de inmediato cayera en un profundo sueño.

"Haine se encontraba flotando, como si fuera un fantasma viendo una escena que al principio no reconoció, pero se tapo la boca para que no saliera un grito de esta, al reconocer que se encontraba en lo que antes fue casa de su abuelita, la cual tenia un como bastón mágico y se cubría de algunas sombras y de un ser encapuchado.

-Ríndete, sabes que no nos harás nada- dijo con voz grave el encapuchado, la abuela de Haine lo veía con desafió, al ultimo suspiro y desapareció el bastón.

-Esta bien, no tengo otra opción- dijo la señora, Haine no entendía porque su abuela ya no se protegía, pero pronto lo haría.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, si tu dejas de existir nosotros no le haremos nada a tus nietos, si sigues con vida, simplemente los destruiremos, tu decides- La abuela de Haine reflejaba la tristeza en sus ojos, al escuchar de su boca –Esta bien, lo haré por ellos- Haine casi se derrumba si hubiera estado parada, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, el encapuchado rió un poco, después comenzó a recitar una especie de rito, varias sombras como la que vio el primer día de clases comenzaron a cubrir a su abuela, esta no hizo nada y después se escucho un pequeño grito, para después ver derrumbada a su abuela, estaba impactada, el encapuchado rió un poco mas, y después desapareció.

Haine estaba desesperada, pero lo que derramo la gota el vaso fue cuando su abuela la volteo a ver y le dijo con una voz débil

-Y lo mismo le paso a tu madre- esto la dejo helada y después de unos segundos comenzó a llorar a cantares"

Una chica se encontraba acostada en el césped dormida, con sudor frió y dando algunas vueltas, dos sombras aparecieron junto a ella sonriendo, la chica comenzó a llorar

-No, no, abuela, abuela porque?- decía entre sollozos

-"Abuela?"-Eriol había llegado en ese momento y observo a las dos sombras, pero antes de acercarse a ayudar a la chica esta se despertó muy agitada y sin poder contener un grito

-Madre! No!- dijo con dolor y furia, después volteo al frente y se encontró con las dos sombras burlándose de ella, ella al verlas estallo, una nube de color fosforescente la cubrió, de sus ojos salían prácticamente flamas, se paro y vio fijamente a las dos sombras

-Ustedes, ustedes hicieron que ya no estuvieran conmigo, malditas- cerro el puño y con un conjuro casi en un susurro, su mano comenzó a brillar, al igual que el anillo y la pulsera, de repente apareció una gran espada.

-No se los voy a perdonar nunca, oyeron!- dijo con odio, las sombras la vieron serias para después prepararse para pelear.

Haine fue la primera en atacar, las sombras eran buenas para no recibir los ataques, pero con tanto poder no pudieron y las derroto, se sintió un poco aliviada al ver el buen trabajo que hizo, cuando varias sombras comenzaron a llegar, se había enojado tanto que había perdido sus fuerzas

-Oh no, maldita sea!- dijo aun enojada, comenzó a combatirlas, cuando una estuvo a punto de atacarla, ella se cubrió, pero nunca recibió el ataque, al ver bien se sorprendió,

-Eriol- dijo muy sorprendida

-Necesitas ayuda?- dijo sonriente, el chico traía una capa negra larga con un sombrero a juego y un gran báculo en su mano derecha con lo que combatía a las sombras.

-Que...- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque una sombra la iba a atacar y Eriol la quito del camino.

-Creo que no es el momento de explicaciones cierto?- le volvió a sonreír, con esto su confianza regreso y asintió, los dos se pusieron a la defensiva, pero Eriol vio que ella ya estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez...por los poderes de la oscuridad y de la luz, combínense y ayúdenme a derrotar a estas sombras del mal- después de recitar esto una luz muy poderosa salió del báculo y se extinguieron todas las sombras, Haine se asombro al ver la luz, y mas cuando se dio cuenta que extermino a todas las sombras, Eriol se acerco a ella, Haine estaba viendo borroso cuando lo vio acercarse

-Eriol yo...- pero la hizo callar al ponerle su dedo en la boca de ella.

-Ya te dije no es el momento, descansa- en ese momento, todo le dio vueltas a ella y hubiera caído al suelo a no ser por los fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron antes de caer y la cargaron con mucha facilidad.

-Descansa pequeña, que te faltan muchas energías que recuperar- después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente camino hacia una dirección con ella en brazos.

-Si, no te preocupes estará bien, perdona pero este trabajo es muy importante, si, bye- colgó y suspiro, después se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver una chica recostada y tapada con las sabanas azul oscuro, la cual dormía placidamente

-Se que su hermano no me creyó, pero ha de saber que no le haré nada- sonrió y se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba la chica, de su cara caían algunos cabellos que la cubrían, el con delicadeza se los quito, rozándole por algunos segundos su cara.

-"Parece un ángel, es totalmente diferente a la que vi hace solo a penas unas horas"- En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el quito su mano y volteo hacia la entrada

-Pase- en ese momento entro una joven, de pelo castaño muy largo y ojos del mismo color, y en las manos traía una taza de té, el chico le sonrió

-Hola Nakuru, ya me hiciste ese favor?- ella asintió y se paro a su lado

-Si, ya lo hice, pero también te traigo este té, acuérdate que tu también peleaste- Eriol se sorprendió y después sonrió

-Y ahora, desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi?- dijo en tono sarcástico y aceptando la taza, ella lo miro con una sonrisa – Gracias- dijo al final él, Nakuru volteo a ver a la chica.

-Eriol, porque te interesa tanto esta jovencita?- esta pregunta hizo que se sorprendiera y se quedara pensando

-"cierto, porque me interesa?"- Nakuru lo volteo a ver extrañada y el reacciono

-De que hablas, simplemente tengo curiosidad- volvió a sonreír, Nakuru se conformo con esta respuesta, y después de hacer algunos comentarios mas, se retiro, dejando de nuevo a Eriol con la chica.

Eriol suspiro, se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la cama y tomo un poco de té, pero no podía apartar su mirada de la chica.

-"Que me pasa?"- esa pregunta no salía de su cabeza desde el primer día que la conoció, y aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar en lo más profundo de su corazón se encontraba la respuesta.

A la vez que pensaba esto, recordaba lo que había pasado

-"Ella menciono a su abuela además de a su madre, pero que habrá pasado, o más bien que habrá soñado para que se enojara tanto?"- La oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el cuarto, pero el seguía ahí, observándola

-Haine... quisiera tanto ayudarte- por fin dejo a un lado la taza y se levanto, acercándose de nuevo a la cama y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Que descanses Hai- le dio un beso en la frente y la cubrió bien con la sabana, ella sonrió ligeramente, después de separarse sonrió y tomo su taza, dio un ultimo vistazo y salió de la habitación, dejo la taza en la cocina y se fue a dormir, ya que había utilizado un poco sus fuerzas y aunque no lo debilitaron era suficiente para darle sueño.

N.A.- Jajaja aun sin reviews pero bueno ya q, me gusta este fic, y lo seguire publicando, se cuidan bye .


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Una chica de largos cabellos negros y aun dormida comenzaba a despertar, sus sentidos empezaron a funcionar.

-"Hay un lindo aroma aquí, espera, las sabanas están muy suaves, pero ese aroma me recuerda a alguien, pero a qui..."- En ese momento se formo una imagen de un chico guapísimo, de pelo negro-azulado, una agradable sonrisa y unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos color azul marino con esto se sorprendió tanto que se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

-Oh ya despertaste, no sabes el gusto que me da- volteo hacia la muy identificable voz y se quedo sin habla.

-Dormiste bien?-dijo el chico que estaba a lado de su cama con una charola con desayuno en las mano y sonriéndole como siempre.

-Si...pe...pero donde...estoy-pudo hablar con mucho trabajo, el chico solo volvió a sonreír y dejo a su lado la charola, en una pequeña mesa, después se sentó en la cama a lado de ella, ella se puso un poco nerviosa y observo el lugar en el que estaba, era hermoso, muy ordenado, de color de paredes azul marino con un blanco, un librero lleno, un escritorio en el cual se encontraba una pequeña computadora y el teléfono de casa, en una de las esquinas estaba el estereo; la cama en la que estaba era matrimonial, las sabanas eran del mismo color que la habitación y todo el lugar olía a la loción del chico.

-Pues... la verdad, en mi cuarto- esto hizo que lo volteara a ver de nuevo

-Que, pero...- estaba totalmente roja, además de nerviosa

-Tranquila, lo bueno es que ya despertaste, te traje esto de desayunar, espero te guste- volvió a sonreír y tomo la bandeja para colocarla en las piernas de ella.

-Ah pero... si gracias- dijo rendida, el chico se levanto y fue a abrir una de las cortinas que aun estaba cerradas, ella tomo un pan tostado y lo mordió, después volteo a verlo, al abrir la ventana los rayos del sol lo iluminaron completamente, ella se quedo viéndolo, ya que era casi imposible quitar la mirada de él, traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, con una camisa pegada color negro que marcaba su fuerte tórax, el pelo suelto como siempre, era una magnifica vista, cuando la volteo a ver, ella se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada mordiendo otro pedazo de su pan, el chico sonrió.

-Tu...tu no desayunaras?- dijo con timidez, el se sorprendió un poco

-Ya lo hice, gracias de todos modos, aun así puedo acompañarte a desayunar o deseas que me retire- ella lo volteo a ver

-No, quédate por favor Eriol- él se alegro, asintió y se fue a sentar a su lado en el sillón de la noche pasada.

Comió un poco de cada cosa que le había dado Eriol, mas no se acabo todo, y aunque comentaban algunas cosas, a veces aun en el silencio se sentían muy bien con la compañía.

Al terminar Eriol se llevo la bandeja, dejándola unos momentos sola y viendo la habitación

-"Ayer"- recordó de pronto lo del día anterior y el atuendo de Eriol, pero sobre todo su sueño y su enojo, cerró sus puños y también los ojos –"Madre, Abuela no dejare que su vida haya sido dada en vano"-y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y hubiera caído a no ser por una cálida mano que detuvo su paso, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Eriol que le había limpiado su lagrima con su mano, la cual aun no había quitado de su cara, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-No me gusta verte llorar, y sobre todo así de triste, creo que ya es el momento de explicaciones no crees?- dijo en voz suave y acogedora, ella se dejo llevar y asintió sin captar q acababa de hacer, hasta que él le sonrió, en ese momento ella regreso.

-Expli..caciones?- dijo algo nerviosa, él le acaricio su cara y se volvió a calmar.

-No crees q es mucho peso lo que cargas para que lo lleves tu sola?- Ella abrió los ojos.

-Bue...bueno es q... hace mucho tiempo que deje de confiar en las personas- en ese momento ella lo vio fijamente, chocaron las mirada, en una se veía la sinceridad y preocupación y en otra la tristeza y la duda.

-Tu razón tendrás, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi-

-Pero... ok, te diré q paso ayer, pero... no le digas nada a tus amigos por favor- en un auto reflejo ella tomo la cara de Eriol entre sus manos y viéndolo directamente, este simple contacto hizo que los dos se estremecieran.

-Lo prometo- dijo aun con su voz calmada, aunque en su interior estaba sufriendo una pequeña batalla de nervios.

Ella al escucharlo se dio cuenta de cómo lo había sujetado y quito de inmediato sus manos y desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Pero también con otra condición- dijo ella muy segura, Eriol se extraño-

-Que otra condición?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que me digas tu también como es que tienes esos poderes, y quien eres realmente, esta bien- se quedo callado un poco para después sonreír y darle su mano en forma de trato

-Esta bien, eso es justo- ella sonrió un poco y tomo su mano, otro pequeño rayo.

-Bueno empezare por el principio, como ya viste ayer, yo tengo poderes, además de que creo ya lo suponías- Eriol sonrió y puso cara de inocente, ella sonrió levemente y siguió

-Soy una hechicera, mi familia esta conformada por hechiceros y esas cosas, aunque hay sus excepciones. Por el trabajo de mi papa desde que recuerdo siempre nos hemos estado cambiando de casa, además de que en algunos lugares pues no se, nos tienen miedo.

Pero por lo mismo de ser hechicera me la pasaba con mi abuelita, madre de mi madre y mi cuidadora y la persona que quise como mi segunda madre, además de q ella era mi maestra, bueno de mi hermano y mía, espera y mi- en ese momento se acordó que ya debía de ser el día siguiente y si no llego a casa, Eriol vio la expresión de su rostro y entendió

-Tranquila, yo hable ayer a tu casa y le dije a tu hermano que necesitábamos terminar un trabajo, y muchos bla, bla, bla, siento que no quedo muy convencido, pero acepto el que te quedaras y ya- ella suspiro

-Gracias Eriol, bueno ya mas tranquila continuo... Bueno el caso es que así comenzamos a usar magia y todo eso, mi abuelita aunque era exigente, era buena maestra, la quería y aunque ya no este conmigo la quiero mucho-apretó la pulsera con fuerza, suspiro y se trato de calmar, una mano fue puesta en su hombro y alzo la cara.

-Si te duele tanto...- pero ella lo callo con sus dedos

-No importa, hicimos un trato-sonrió levemente- bueno hace mas o menos medio año me llamaron como locos porque mi abuelita se había puesto mal, yo no dude en apresurarme, al llegar ella estaba en cama, muy cansada, pero al verme sonrió y extendió su mano, yo corrí a tomársela...

Flash back

-Abuelita, que ocurrió, porque estas así?- pregunto un poco asustada, ella acariciaba su mano.

-Algún día lo sabrás- dijo débilmente – mientras tanto toma mi pulsera por favor- la chica la tomo y se la puso, ella sonrió un poco mas.

-Ahora, cántenme la canción que tanto me gusta si? mis dos mas queridos nietos- los dos no sabían que hacer, pero después de darle un beso a su abuela cantaron juntos la canción...

Fin del flash back

-Después de un beso de ella decidimos hacerlo y cantamos lo mejor que pudimos, ella sonrió y después de un leve "Los quiero mucho, cuídense", cerro los ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir, en ese momento explote, no podía creerlo, q le había pasado, un millón de cosas mi mente loca invento, pero la verdad es que no sabia que había pasado, fue un gran golpe para mi, pero lo peor vino después, 4 meses mas tarde mi madre se fue igual q mi abuela y de la misma forma- Eriol la veía con seriedad, ella suspiro y continuo.

-Ayer me sentía mal, y no sabia la razón, llegue a ese parque y me aleje de todo, me recosté y comencé a recordar, me sentí muy cansada y me quede dormida, es cuando comencé a soñar q...- y le contó todo lo ocurrido ese día, Eriol la escuchaba con atención, hasta q termino.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, por eso ni te sentí, y explote- ella estaba llorando y era abrazada de nuevo por él, así que se volvió a tranquilizar.

-Sentir, me podías sentir antes?- pregunto Eriol alejándose un poco de ella.

-Si, tanto a ti como a tus amigos, sus poderes son muy buenos, pero ustedes también sentían algo de mi, no es así?- Eriol sonrío

-Lo dices por Li, si, los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero Li es demasiado desconfiado con cualquier otro que tenga poderes- ella sonrió un poco

-NO, Li? Como crees?- dijo sarcástica.- Tu te diste mas cuenta ese día verdad? Ese día que me sentí mal- en ese momento los dos recordaron.

-Flash back-

Era Miércoles y las cosas estaban pasando normales como siempre hasta que Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol sintieron un ser maligno cerca y había el rumor que en cierta parte del jardín desaparecieron algunas cosas.

-Que vamos a hacer, tenemos que ir a ver que es- dijo una muy preocupada Sakura, Li pensaba y Eriol veía a otra dirección.

Haine estaba cubriéndose los oídos, escuchaba una extraña voz terrorífica.

-"NO quiero oírte maldita sea"- pensaba mientras ella también sentía a la extraña fuerza

-Te encuentras bien?- ella volteo y vio a Eriol

-Que, a si, solo un molesto dolor de cabeza, eso es todo, pero te ves preocupado, pasa algo?- él se sorprendió, como pudo ella ver que estaba preocupado?

-No, nada, estoy bien, bueno si te sigue ese dolor porque no vas a la enfermería?- dijo cambiando el tema

-No, así estoy bien- sonrió, en ese momento Sakura y Li lo llamaron, se disculpo y se fue, los tres por x o y causas salieron del salón, ella se extraño, pero esa era su oportunidad de salir, aunque Tomoyo también se veía preocupada, en ese momento Haine sintió una extraña magia y vio que la mayoría se iba quedando dormido, ella vio que se debilito un poco y al sentir de nuevo las presencias de los chavos se sentó en su banca y cerro los ojos, simulando que estaba igual de dormida que los demás.

-Para que quisiste regresar Li?- dijo extrañada Sakura

-También se durmió, que extraño- dijo Li, sin haber escuchado a la chica, Eriol se molesto un poco pero lo simulo, sabía a quien se refería y al verlo acercarse a la chava se adelanto

-Que quieres probar Li, los dormimos para ir por esa fuerza extraña no para comprobar algo- Li se paro, vio a Eriol y después a la chica, suspiro resignado

-Tienes razón vamonos- y junto con Sakura salieron corriendo, Eriol volteo a ver a la chica y sonrió.

-"No esta dormida, pero bueno, esto lo dejare para después"- y después de pensar esto corrió para alcanzar a los dos chicos.

Haine suspiro y abrió los ojos

-Con esto no podré ver que pasa, maldita sea- dijo Haine y se volvió a acostar.

-Fin del Flash back-

-Pues la verdad si- dijo sinceramente Eriol.

-Entonces porque me cubriste?- dijo ella extrañada

-No lo sé, talvez porque sabía que ese momento no era el adecuado- dijo con indiferencia, ella lo volvió a abrazar.

-Aun así muchas gracias- dijo ella un poco feliz – Pero ahora me toca a mi preguntar, primero que nada, que magia es la que utilizaron para dormir a todos?- ya separados

-Sakura usa su magia por medio de unas cartas creadas por un mago llamado Clow, ella tuvo muchos problemas para recolectarlas- ella se extraño, nunca había oído hablar de eso

-Y como es que los conoces? Y quien eres tu en realidad?- dijo aun curiosa

-Los conozco porque después de q Sakura recolectara todas las cartas Clow tenia que cambiarlas, para q las pudiera utilizar, yo soy la reencarnación del Mago Clow y tenia que ponerle algunos obstáculos para que cambiara las cartas, hasta que lo logro-dijo con una sonrisa, ella empezaba a comprender.

-Reencarnación, existe? Que bien, y que poderes tienes?- preguntaba como niña de 5 años.

-Muchos, pero utilizo mucho los conjuros chinos, aunque también se algo de magia de Inglaterra, ya que yo soy de allá- sonrió, la chica estaba fascinada

-Bueno ya no se me ocurre nada, mmm hay otra cosa que me puedas decir de ti?- dijo sonriendo, el volteo a la puerta y sonrió

-Si, como el mago Clow creo dos guardianes, yo también lo hice-

-Guardianes?- dijo extrañada

-Si, mira, Ruby moon, Spinel sun vengan- Haine no comprendía de que hablaba cuando de repente se vio una luz brillante y dos capullos de alas, ella se extraño y observo muy bien, se abrieron y de uno salió un ser de cabello rosa y con extraña vestimenta, mientras que en el otro salió una enorme Pantera por así decirlo los dos con alas de mariposa. Haine quedo sin palabras.

-Hola, yo soy Ruby moon y el es Spinel sun, gusto en conocerte- dijo con gentileza.

-Ah... Hola, yo soy Haine- dijo cordial, Eriol sonrió

-Cambien a su otra apariencia- dijo amable, los dos guardianes asintieron y volvieron a cubrirse para después cambiar a una chica de pelo castaño y largo y un tipo osito de peluche, Haine sonrió

-Así aparecen ante los demás?- dijo con gracia, ellos asintieron

-A mi me dicen Nakuru Akizuki, y a él le puedes decir Spi- sonrió, el monito de peluche la volteo a ver

-No, así no me gusta- dijo como enojado, Nakuru sonrió y lo abrazo

-Es que es mas bonito que spinel- el otro quería safarse, eran muy graciosos y Haine rió un poco, Eriol también se rió un poco, así que los dos guardianes se calmaron

-Gracias chicos, pueden retirarse- ellos asintieron y se fueron, dejándolos de nuevo solos, ella lo veía con asombro

-No eres tan común que digamos cierto jajaja, pero antes explícame todo esto de los guardianes, por cierto, yo vi uno parecido a Spinel en la bolsa de Sakura el otro día, hasta creí que me estaba volviendo loca cuando ví que se había movido- Eriol sonrió

-Es que ella también tiene guardianes, Kerberus y Yue, Kero, como le dicen de cariño, es lo que viste el otro día además de parecerse a Spi, y Yue es Yukito, si te acuerdas de el no?- ella asintió al recordar al chico que había visto con el hermano de Sakura ese mismo Miércoles.

-Bueno y es que son guardianes por...- Y Eriol comenzó a relatarle la historia de su vida, y así charlaron un poco mas, ella ya se sentía mejor, aunque seguía algo débil, de repente se acordó de algo y lo vio con sorpresa, el se extraño

-Pasa algo?- dijo preocupado

-Hoy es día de clases no, porque no fuiste?- dijo ella aun preocupada

-Creo que era mejor idea quedarme- dijo con indiferencia, ella lo vio y se sonrojo

-Pero... Gracias- dijo al ultimo- oye pero no me habías dicho que tu vivías con Li?- dijo recordando de pronto una de sus platicas.

-Si, pero esta semana habíamos hablado de eso, yo ya pensaba mudarme, Nakuru y Spinel estaban prontos a venir, además esta casa ya la tenia, no es tan bonita como la anterior pero es muy acogedora- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, tu cuarto es muy bonito- dijo con timidez, él la vio- entonces ya estaba listo para que te cambiaras?- volvió al principio, él asintió

-Si, solo era cuestión de cambiar algunas cosas, pero ayer la casa mas cercana era esta, así que decidí traerte aquí- dijo con sinceridad- momentos después llegaron Nakuru y Spi, así que le pedí a Nakuru que si podía llevarle una nota a Shaoran, para que me disculpara y q de seguro al día siguiente no iría a clases, que no se preocupara, que estaba bien y que nos veríamos luego- ella suspiro.

-Te has tomado muchas molestias por mi- dijo ella un poco apenada

-Pero a valido la pena- dijo tiernamente, ella lo miro y se sonrojo.

-Gracias de nuevo- él solo le dijo que no había ningún problema y que iría a ver cm estaba la comida, después se retiro, ella se volvió a acostar

-"Que me pasa, le conté todo, pero siento que no me defraudara, pero y si lo hace, ya déjate de miedos"- se regaño a ella misma y volteo hacia la ventana.

-Ya casi esta lista- entro a la habitación con una sonrisa, pero vio que la chica tenia las manos entrelazadas y recitaba algo, además de que tenia los ojos cerrados, ya iba a dejarla de nuevo sola cuando

-Ya Eriol, ya termine, ven- el se volteo, ella lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Terminaste que?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a la cama

-Es que decidí decirle a mi hermano que estoy bien, tenemos una buena comunicación telepática- sonrió y Eriol también, en el momento que se sentó sonó el timbre y los dos se vieron

-Oye no crees q sean tus amigos?- dijo Haine preocupada

N.A.- Bueno espero les siga gustando, no dejo mas comentarios, solo espero sus reviews... se cuidan bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Lo mas probable- dijo el viendo a la puerta, para después a la cama, cerró los ojos y recito un pequeño conjuro, de repente aparecieron las cosas de su trabajo de los lobos, ella se sorprendió, pero después comprendió, cerro lo ojos y recito otro hechizo, ella comenzó a brillar, su ropa cambio, en vez de su vestido color verde ahora traía pantalones de mezclilla ajustados a su cuerpo, pero cómodos y una blusa blanca muy bonita, sus zapatos que estaban a lado de la cama cambiaron a ser unos tenis blancos, y ya no estaba bajo las sabanas, si no que la cama estaba tendida y ella estaba encima de esta, Eriol se sorprendió pero se acerco a la cama, cuando acabo el hechizo ella se mareo un poco y él la detuvo con su brazo.

-Estas bien?- dijo preocupado, ella sonrió levemente y abrió los ojos

-Si no te preocupes, lo único que no puedo hacer es levantarme- dijo con debilidad, él la recargo en la cabecera.

-No te preocupes, no lo harás- dijo con dulzura, ella se sintió mejor, en ese momento escucharon la voz de Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Bueno ya llegaron, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, y no te preocupes no les diré nada- dijo sonriendo, ella asintió y agarro uno de las fotos de lobos, en ese momento tocaron

-Pase- abrió la puerta la de lindos ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa, que paso a ser de asombro al ver que Eriol no estaba solo en la habitación, que sólo salió de su sorpresa cuando escucho la voz de su amiga

-Eriol, Haine?- dijo extrañada Tomoyo pero sin dejar su animo.

-Hola- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa, Li fue el tercero en llegar y sorprenderse.

-Que hace ella aquí- lo dijo tan seco que Sakura le metió un pequeño punta pie y el tuvo que aguatar el dolor.

-Estábamos haciendo el trabajo de los lobos- dijo tranquilamente y sonrió al ver el punta pie que le dio Sakura.

- Hola chicos- dijo Haine animada, Sakura entro y después de saludar a Eriol fue a la cama y abrazo a Haine

-Hola Haine, que sorpresa nos has dado, estas bien,porque no fuiste a la escuela?-dijo separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos, ella la veía con tranquilidad.

-Tenia aun cosas que resolver en mi casa y se me hizo tarde, me entere que Eriol no había ido y como me había dado ayer su dirección vine a ver si de casualidad estaba, y si estuvo, así que decidimos hacer el trabajo- dijo con eficacia, Eriol sonrió, Haine no dejaba de sorprenderlo, Li la vio con sospecha y Tomoyo fue a la cama junto a las chicas.

-Que bien, pero porque están aquí?- esta vez Eriol fue el que contesto.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando entramos al estudio Haine tropezó y se hizo una pequeña torcedura, que se cura con algunas horas de reposo, así que decidí que hiciéramos el trabajo aquí- dijo muy seguro, Haine volvió a sonreír, las chicas lo miraron y después vieron a Haine preocupadas.

-Pero estas bien?- Haine las vio y con tranquilidad.

-Si, cm dice Eriol solo son unas horas y estaré mejor, pero han de venir a ver a Eriol así que si quieren yo sigo con esto y ustedes hablan con él- Sakura la vio algo extrañada

-Bueno si veníamos a ver a Eriol pero al encontrarnos contigo que también eres nuestra amiga pues también queremos hablar contigo- esto shockeo a Haine, Eriol la vio fijamente.

-"Amiga, me consideran su amiga?"- vio a Tomoyo y a Sakura verla con alegría, ella les volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo y las chicas comenzaron a platicarle lo que había pasado en el día, y algunas cosas eran chuscas así que se estaba divirtiendo, Eriol se sentía mejor al verla así, pero sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y al voltear se encontró con Li que lo veía fijamente.

-Puedo hablar tantito contigo?- dijo con seriedad, Eriol asintió y después de disculparse los dos chicos salieron y se dirigieron al estudio.

-De que quieres hablar Shaoran?- dijo Eriol tranquilamente.

-Sabes de que quiero hablar, de ella, crees q yo me creo su cuento fácilmente, dime la verdad- Eriol le sonrió

-Quieres la verdad, esta bien, ayer no la encontraba, la pude localizar gracias a mi magia y al verla estaba desmayada, la traje aquí y ya, eso es todo, quieres algo mas?- dijo Eriol con seriedad, Li estaba asombrado

-Y no sabes porque estaba desmayada?- dijo Li, Eriol sonrió, le había creído

-No lo sé, tenia fiebre y algo de tos, así que de seguro tenia alguna alergia, le di un medicamento y ya esta mejor- dijo suspirando, Li lo vio con astucia pero al final le creyó.

-Y me puedes decir porque la cuidas tanto?- dijo con tono de picardees

-Jajaja, ni modo que la dejara así a su suerte, me cae bien, eso es todo, pero no les dijimos la verdad para no preocupar a las chicas- Li lo vio con una media sonrisa, charlaron un poco mas y subieron, Li se veía mas tranquilo, Haine aun estaba preocupada al verlos salir, y mas al ver a Li tan calmado, volteo a ver a Eriol quien le sonreía, ella se calmo un poco y volteo a ver a Sakura que le hablaba.

-"No te preocupes solo le dije que te encontré ayer desmayada con fiebre, se calmo y con eso ya no va a preguntar mas"- Haine abrió los ojos mas grande al escuchar la voz de Eriol en su cabeza, luego lo volteo a ver y el asintió, suspiro y se tranquilizo.

-Te pasa algo Haine?- dijo Tomoyo al verla sorprenderse.

-Ah, no, es que recordé algo, pero no es de importancia- volteo a ver a las fotos de lobos y sonrió, luego volteo a ver a Li

-Oye Li, no te gustaría que una de las fotos de nuestro trabajo sea tuya?- dijo con picardía, Li se sorprendió y Eriol comenzó a reírse, las chicas no entendían

-Porque lo dices?- dijo frió el chico.

-Nada, solo era una sugerencia pequeño lobo- sonrió y volteo a ver las fotos, con esto Sakura y Tomoyo comprendieron y comenzaron a reírse, Li enrojeció y Haine rió un poco.

-La comida ya esta lista- dijo Nakuru desde la puerta, todos voltearon y al verla se sorprendieron pero al ultimo las saludaron con gusto, después voltearon a ver a Haine.

-Que? Porque me miran así todos?- dijo ella extrañada, aunque por dentro sabia la razón

-Haine ya sabe que ella es una amiga mía- dijo Eriol con tranquilidad, todos se conformaron con la respuesta — Quieren pasar a comer al comedor? (suena extraño no? Jajaja)- dijo cortésmente, Sakura y Tomoyo voltearon a ver a Haine.

-Pero y Haine, no se puede quedar aquí- dijo Sakura con preocupación

-No, por mi no se preocupen, yo estoy bien aquí- dijo sonriendo, pero Eriol se puso a su lado.

-Claro que Haine no se quedara aquí- dijo con decisión, todos lo vieron.- la voy a llevar al comedor- dijo tranquilamente, Haine lo volteo a ver con sorpresa, y sus amigos asintieron y dijeron que se adelantarían, ya que todos se salieron.

-No, como que me vas a llevar, tu estas loco- dijo Haine enrojecida.

-Pues como cuando te traje aquí, además Sakura y Tomoyo se enojarían mucho- dijo como broma, ella se cruzo de brazos.

-No, estas operado del cerebro, y la gran diferencia es que estaba inconsciente, ahora no lo estoy- Eriol se acerco a ella.

-Si, pero se supone que te torciste el pie, y aunque lo tienes bien no puedes levantarte, así que con tu permiso- con rapidez y cuidado ya la tenia cargada

-Que, no Eriol!- dijo ella con reproche, pero lo abrazo del cuello al ver como la cargaba.

-Ya ni que fuera tanto- dijo Eriol caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pero me da pena- dijo en casi un susurro, Eriol al sentirla tan cerca comenzó a ponerse nervioso como ella, pero eso no lo hacia cambiar de opinión, al fin llego al comedor donde sus amigos ya lo esperaban, con delicadeza dejo a Haine en su lugar, a lado del suyo, los demás sonrieron pero no comentaron nada.

-Me da gusto que nos acompañes Haine- dijo con sinceridad Tomoyo.

-Gracias, me da gusto estar con ustedes- dijo algo apenada, Nakuru les sirvió la comida y después se sentó, todos comenzaron a comer

-Umm que rico, quien lo hizo?- pregunto como niña pequeña Sakura.

-Eriol, ya que yo soy pésima en ese sentido jajaja- dijo  
Nakuru riendo, Haine lo volteo a ver

-"Hasta cocina delicioso, Dios parece que es el hombre perfecto, que me pasa?"- Haine enrojeció un poco al ver en que estaba pensando

-Te sientes bien Haine?- dijo de pronto Li que la vio sonrojarse, todos la voltearon a ver.

-Si, esta delicioso- dijo sonriendo y algo extrañada por que Li se haya preocupado.  
Después de comer los chicos estuvieron un poco mas hasta que por fin se despidieron y se fueron, Eriol y Haine se quedaron un poco en el estudio, comenzó a sentir que la fuerza regresaba a su cuerpo y por fin se pudo parar, Eriol se puso a lado de ella.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor- dijo Haine contenta, Eriol también lo estaba.

-Me da mucho gusto- dijo con sinceridad, ella vio la hora y supo que era hora de irse.

-Muchas gracias por todo, por todo-recalcándole esto ultimo- pero creo que ya es hora de irme- dijo ella con una pizca de tristeza en sus palabras que no fue identificable por Eriol.

-Tienes razón, pero también gracias a ti por tu confianza, además de tu agradable compañía- ella se quedo callada y un poco colorada — Pero te acompaño a tu casa, porque 100 bien no estas, sale?- sonrió con dulzura, como le podía negar algo a ese chico tan adorable?

-No te molestes mas por mi- dijo ella pero fue callada  
por él, que se acerco demasiado

-No es ninguna molestia, créeme- su voz tan cerca y seductora casi la derrite, así que asintió.

-Bueno esta bien, y lo del trabajo que vamos a hacer, porque eso solo lo dijimos a los chicos pero no hicimos nada- dijo riendo, él asintió

-Cierto, pues mañana lo hacemos bien, te parece- ella estuvo de acuerdo y después de charlar un poco mas los dos se dirigieron a la puerta para ir rumbo a la casa de ella.  
Al salir sintieron el aire entrar, ella se cubrió y cuando iba a utilizar su poder para aparecer un suéter sintió que alguien le ponía algo sobre los hombros

-No malgastes tu energía- ella volteo y vio que traía una gabardina azul sobre sus hombros y el traía una gabardina negra, se veía tan bien, ella se la puso bien, aunque algo grande, le proporcionaba el calor que necesitaba, y de nuevo él le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo sujetara, lo hizo con gusto y con paso lento comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Haine.

En todo el camino no hicieron muchos comentarios, disfrutaron del paseo y de la compañía hasta que comenzaron a divisar la pequeña casa de Haine, cuando llegaron a la puerta

-Muchas gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias- dijo ella sonriendo y algo apenada.

-Cuales molestias, y no fue nada en serio, me agrado tenerte de mi invitada (guiño), Hasta mañana Haine- se despidió de ella, después Haine entró a su casa y el camino de regreso a la suya.

-Hasta que llegas- volteo hacia en frente y vio a su hermano serio.

-Perdóname es que no habíamos terminado el trabajo- dijo sonriendo

-Y tu nieve, crees que me creí todo ese cuento, sentí cuando te debilitaste, y gracias a Touya se que Eriol no es una persona mala- dijo aun serio, ella lo vio fijamente

-…l lo sabía, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí no?-

-Si, pero falta que me digas que fue lo que paso, además porque tu energía se debilito?- ella dejo de sonreír y desvió la mirada, en ese momento abrieron la puerta y entro un hombre de edad adulta pero muy guapo, alto y de pelo castaño, sus facciones eran muy masculinas y se veía muy bien con el traje que traía, cubrían sus ojos verdes unos lentes oscuros y traía en su mano un portafolio, su semblante era muy serio y los chicos lo saludaron con una reverencia

-Hola padre- dijeron los dos, él los vio y su seriedad aumento

-Hola, que bueno que los dos están aquí, vengan tengo que decirles algo importante- su voz era grave y algo dura, los dos chicos se vieron extrañados y después siguieron a su padre al estudio.

-Que nos quieres decir padre?- dijo Darren un poco extrañado mientras su hermana solo los veía curiosa, su padre se sentó en su silla, les hizo la señal de que se sentaran en las sillas de enfrente y lo obedecieron.

-Pues lo que les voy a decir es algo muy delicado y espero lo sepan soportar- los dos chicos se pusieron muy serios, como nunca se les había visto

-Ya dinos padre- dijo una muy desesperada Haine, su padre la volteo a ver y ella se callo de inmediato, después continuo

-Es sobre lo que les paso a su madre y su abuela- los dos no cambiaron de expresión, al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba comenzó a narrar.

-Les diré lo que realmente paso, creo que ya están preparados para esto así que empezare: Hay un ser maligno llamado Ysum (ok, no tengo imaginación y que? jajaja) que fue el que prácticamente les arrebato su energía tanto a su madre como a su abuela- en ese momento Haine abrió mas los ojos y en su mente se creo la imagen de cuando el hombre encapuchado se reía de su abuela y con esto cerro su mano en forma de puño, su padre continuaba

-Ese ser les dijo a las dos que si no se rendían él acabaría con ustedes, los mataría, ellas al querer protegerlos accedieron y él les quietó algo de su energía vital, por eso cuando las encontramos estaban muy débiles- su padre bajo un poco la cabeza, aunque sus ojos eran cubiertos por los lentes quiso cubrir su cara con el pelo que le cayo sobre estos.

-Pero porque hicieron eso?- dijo un muy disgustado Darren, Haine lo volteo a ver, estaba tenso y sus ojos expresaba la furia que contenía, ella ya había pasado por eso, pero las imágenes de su sueño comenzaron a venir conforme su padre lo relataba, así que comenzó a sentir el pequeño ardor en su interior, su padre continuo

-Porque, porque creyeron que era la forma de protegerlos, pero ese maldito no ha respetado su palabra la cual era dejarlos a ustedes en paz, no se si han sentido seres malignos cerca de ustedes- los dos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque se limitaron a decir que los habían visto.

-Bueno ven, esos seres los controla él, y lo que él quiere en si es eliminar por completo a nuestra familia, porque sabe que somos una de las mas fuertes, va uno por uno, ya sucedió con su abuela, después con su madre y ahora quiere ir directo a ustedes- esto los sorprendió a los dos, Darren estaba a punto de explotar

-Maldito...no le perdonare nunca lo...lo q hizo- decía en voz baja y ocultando su rostro, Haine lo observo, se veía que eran hermanos, luego volteo a ver a su padre.

-Y como sabes todo esto?- se atrevió a preguntar, los dos la voltearon a ver

-Su madre me contó una parte ese día, antes de que ustedes llegaran, y lo demás lo supe en la noche ya que por medio de un sueño supe que él desea atacarlos, no quiero que les pase nada, manténganse en continuo entrenamiento ya que esa persona es muy poderosa, pero también muy inteligente ya que utiliza el chantaje para conseguir su objetivo, les digo esto para que estén alertas, en cualquier momento esos seres pueden atacarlos y hay que estar listos, se que lo que les conté es doloroso, pero deseo que lo superen- su voz aun era dura pero con un poco de preocupación. Haine volteo a ver a su hermano, estaba demasiado enojado.

-Gracias padre, ahora nos retiramos, vamonos Darren- el chico la volteo a ver, sus ojos verdes eran casi rojos, ella le dio su mano, su hermano no comprendía la razón de la tranquilidad de ella, pero acepto su mano, Haine se sorprendió un poco porque su mano estaba caliente, casi la quemaba, pero aun así después de hacer una reverencia salieron dejando solo a su padre.

-Adonde me llevas?- dijo Darren muy frió, ella esbozo una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, te llevo a que saques todo lo que tienes- su hermano se asombro pero a la vez no entendía, aun así se dejo llevar por ella hasta que llegaron al jardín de la casa y se pararon en medio.

-Que hacemos aquí?- aun su tono era cortante, ella lo vio fijamente, los lentes oscuros no eran solo para ocultar las lagrimas, también el enojo, porque una de las características de su familia es que cuando se enojaban demasiado, su color de ojos cambiaba, ejemplo de esto su hermano tenia un naranja claro en vez de su verde oscuro, ella tenia sus ojos azules un poco mas oscuros, pero de ahí no pasaba.

-Porque no estas enojada, después de lo que nos dijo nuestro padre?- le dijo como reproche

-Porque ya lo sabia- esto shockeo a su hermano, la sujeto de los brazos con algo de fuerza, pero ella no se movió y solo lo seguía viendo

-Que dices? Y porque diablos no me habías dicho?- dijo mas enojado, ella se puso seria

-Como querías que te dijera, me entere ayer, es por eso que me debilite, así que si te calmas un poco y me sueltas te diré que paso!- su hermano la vio fijamente, la soltó y después desvió la mirada, Haine suspiro y cerro los ojos, en ese momento se creo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, el se extraño de nuevo.

-Para q haces eso?- dijo aun enojado

Continuara ...

Espero q a alguien le guste jajaja bye


	6. Chapter 6

_N.A.- Bueno se q no me han dejado mas q un review, pero me gusta esta historia, espero q empiece a gustar a mas gente, puede q a nadie, pero bueno, espero q si quiera uno me deje review, si no, no pro se me cuidan si es q leen el fic, bye_

Capitulo 6

-Para que te desquites, mira mejor cállate y escúchame- dijo con autoridad, el se sentó en el suelo como niño regañado, cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos, ella volvió a suspirar

-Bueno lo que paso ayer fue...- y le comenzó a contar todo lo que paso, su hermano fue volteando hasta que quedo viéndola a ella, Haine se había sentado así que se veían frente a frente, escucho con atención y aunque luego hacia expresiones de asombro o de enojo escucho todo lo que su hermana le contó, aunque Haine omitió algunos detalles

-Y eso es todo, por eso hoy no me enoje tanto, aunque el ardor en mi interior aun persiste, ahora tu no vas a cometer lo mismo que yo, así que te vas a desquitar entrenando, para eso es este campo de fuerza- se paro rápidamente, Darren la observo, sus ojos ya no estaban tan naranjas, pero el enojo aun seguía así que se levanto y se puso frente a su hermana.

-Bueno entonces comencemos- Haine alzo su mano derecha, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, en ese momento ella se ilumino, apareció la funda en su cintura y una hermosa espada aterrizo como rayo sobre su mano, la cual era en el mango al final viene una figura de un dragón y al empezar el filo de la espada vienen dos cabezas de águila, una en cada lado, ella la bajo y ágilmente la guardo y vio con desafió a su hermano, el cual solo esperaba su turno, la miro aun serio, se puso en posición de descanso y cruzo sus manos adelante, recito su conjuro y sus manos empezaron a brillar, pero parecía fuego, momentos después en sus manos había una espada del mismo tamaño que la de su hermana pero su mango traía una figura de un ser del fuego , se paro bien y sonrió con malicia

-Te arrepentirás de haberme retado hermanita- dijo con seguridad y cinismo

-Ja, veremos quien se arrepiente bro- los dos se pusieron en posición y después de algunos segundos comenzaron a combatir.

Las espadas chocaban escuchándose su ruidoso sonido, Haine mas que pelear solo se defendía y escabullía con agilidad pero no atacaba, de hecho ella sabia que no podía hacerlo, por la simple razón que solo hace pocas horas había recuperado sus poderes y que aun no regresaban completamente así que trataba de no gastarlos mas, pero su hermano no se fijo en esto, atacaba y descargaba todo su odio, en ese momento, comenzó a regresar sus ojos verdes y su temperatura volvía a la normalidad, su hermana lo vio con una sonrisa y ya cuando desquito todo su coraje ella decidió solo atacar por ultima vez para que se acabara la pelea, esto no se lo esperaba su hermano, pero logro girar su espada y las dos quedaron juntas, se debatían y al ultimo concentraron su poder y salieron volando, cayendo en el césped y aun lado la espada, en ese momento el campo de fuerza se desvaneció y los dos quedaron tirados en el suelo agitados y muy cansados, Haine sintió como sus poderes se desvanecieron y hasta su espada desapareció, su hermano aun tenia algo de energía y el si logro levantarse, pero estaba muy cansado, se acerco a duras penas a ella y después se hecho a su lado

-Perdóname hermanita, no me di cuenta, tu aun estabas débil y yo solo desquite mi coraje- en su voz se escuchaba arrepentimiento y tristeza, su hermana lo abrazo y lo vio con una sincera sonrisa.

-No es tu culpa, yo también explote jajaja, se ve que somos hermanos, además yo, si viste no pelee contigo, solo deje que sacaras tu coraje, no me gusta verte enojado- dijo ella cm niña.

-Gracias- dijo su hermano abrazándola – pero ahora como nos vamos de aquí, tu no puedes ni levantarte y yo a duras penas, ni modo que te quedes ahí-

-Porque no, mejor tu vete a descansar y yo aquí me duermo hasta que mis poderes regresen- dijo riendo, su hermano la vio con seriedad

-No es gracioso, no te voy a dejar aquí- dijo con autoridad.

-No puedo dejarte sola unos momentos porque ya consumiste tu magia- los dos voltearon a donde se escucho la voz que reconoció de inmediato Haine y se sorprendió al ver q tenia razón.

-Eriol, y ahora tu que haces aquí?- dijo extrañada, el chico le sonrió y se acerco a los chavos.

-Pues... es una larga historia jajaja, pero tu abuela me abrió, hola Darren- le dijo al chico que también lo veía con extrañeza.

-Bueno se van a quedar ahí todo lo que resta del día jajaja-le dio su mano a Darren, el la acepto y con dificultad se paro, pero lo logro, los dos voltearon a ver a Haine, ella se levanto un poco, pero quedo sentada porque no podía pararse, Eriol sonrió y se agacho a su lado

-Te ayudo?- ella lo vio y desvió la mirada de inmediato

-No, yo puedo sola- dijo muy segura, su hermano aguanto una risita y Eriol amplio su sonrisa, era necia jajaja.

-En serio, bueno- se levanto, se puso a lado de Darren, y los dos la veían, ella trato de poner sus ultimas fuerzas es sus piernas, poco a poco y con esfuerzo logro pararse por completo, Eriol la veía fijamente y Darren estaba sorprendido

-Ven como si pude- dijo algo engreída, Eriol se puso a su lado

-Oh cierto, ahora camina- ella lo vio con recelo, quiso dar un paso pero sus fuerzas se extinguieron completamente y hubiera caído a no ser por los fuertes brazos que la sujetaron antes de caer, ella se puso muy roja y oculto su cara en el fuerte pecho de el, su hermano se rió por esto.

-Hay hermanita siempre haciéndote la dura- después los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, Darren iba a acompañar a Eriol para el cuarto de su hermana, pero Haine lo convenció que se quedara en su habitación y descansara, y después de pocos ruegos, se quedo en su cuarto, no sin antes agradecer a Eriol y a su hermana.

La casa de Haine, mas bien de los abuelitos de Haine era grande, pero no lo era tanto como la casa de Eriol, llegaron por fin al cuarto de Haine y con delicadeza la dejo sobre la cama.

-Gracias, creo que ya me vas a soñar- dijo ella algo tímida.

-Entonces seria un sueño agradable- le contesto, esto la hizo enrojecer un poco mas.

-Bueno, ahora si, como es que te tengo de visita en mi casa?- pregunto ella para cambiar de tema, él comenzó a hacer memoria.

-Cierto, toma- aparecieron en sus manos unos papeles, eran del trabajo

-Esto que?- dijo extrañada

-Es lo que te traía, pero tu abuelita me dijo que estaban en el jardín, en el momento que me dirigía para el jardín sentí de pronto sus dos fuerzas debilitadas, pusiste un campo de fuerza no?- ella asintió

-Y pues esa es mi larga historia jajaja- ella también se rió por el comentario y después le dedico una sonrisa, no sabe la razón pero por poco se sonrojaba tan solo por esa simple sonrisa.

-Eres mi ángel verdad?- dijo ella de repente, él la volteo a ver de nuevo

-Puede ser, quien sabe jajaja- se acerco a ella, y Haine se puso algo nerviosa.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, me dio gusto ayudarte de nuevo- dijo con alegría, ella lo abrazo de nuevo y acepto el abrazo.

-Gracias por todo Eriol, no se ni siquiera porque te has molestado en ayudarme- dijo con algo de tristeza y sinceridad

-Porque vale la pena- dijo en voz baja, ella se separo un poco de él y lo vio fijamente.

-No lo creo- el desvió la mirada

-" Me escucho jajaja" Yo creo que si, ahora descansa que mañana hay escuela ;-), te cuidas y ya no gastes mas energía jajaja- ella asintió y se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, él le dedico otra sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, se alejo y se fue dejándola con una bonita satisfacción y muy feliz.

Él se apresuro a irse, después de despedirse de los abuelos de Haine salió y camino un poco, después dijo algo en voz baja y desapareció, apareciendo en lo que ahora era su casa, sus guardianes lo esperaban.

-Como te fue Eriol?- pregunto Ruby moon, él sonrió

-Bien, gracias, ahora me iré a descansar, hasta mañana chicos- los guardianes se despidieron y se apresuro a ir a su habitación.

-Un muy interesante día- pensó Eriol mientras se acostaba en su cama, de pronto recordó a Haine por el perfume que tenían las cobijas, cerro los ojos y se imagino a la chica junto a él, esto lo hizo sonrojarse y abrir los ojos.

-"Estoy realmente loco, ya mejor me duermo"- trato de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero con el perfume de la chica en sus sabanas era muy difícil dejar de pensar en ella, y al final la recordó como estaba en la mañana.

En una parte de la ciudad se encontraba una casa casi en ruinas y muy tétrica, adentro había algo de fuego en lo que antes fue una chimenea, mientras que en un sofá, eso si muy elegante, se encontraba una persona sentada con una copa de vino en una de sus manos y acariciando a un gato negro con la otra, vestido todo de negro y lo único que se visualizaba era su boca, la cual sonreía con malicia.

-Me falta poco para acabar con la dinastía Europa, solo esos dos elementos y caput, desaparecerán para siempre hahahahaahahahahahahaa (imagínense una risa malévola vale ;-)), será fácil, muy fácil- el fuego se prendió mas y algunas sombras se vislumbraron en la pared, las cuales parecían que reían también.

Al día siguiente en la escuela muchos llegaron con ánimos, mientras que otros estaban algo cansados.

Eriol llego normal como siempre, pero sus amigos no habían llegado aun, entro al salón y se sorprendió al ver con quien se encontró, se acerco a ella y la vio fijamente.

Acurrucada entre sus brazos se encontraba la chica de cabello negro, liso, y tez blanca, se veía hermosa, ya no lo podía negar, además de que estuvo soñando con esa imagen y de nuevo la podía contemplar, solo que ahora traía los lentes oscuros, sabia que de tanta energía que gasto el día anterior era obvio que estuviera cansada, en eso estaba cuando...

-Hola Eriol, que haces?- al voltear vio a Sakura y a Shaoran tomados de la mano y con cara de curiosidad, los saludo con amabilidad como siempre y después les enseño a la chica que estaba dormida, Eriol fue a dejar sus cosas, mientras Sakura y Li veían a Haine, Li traía aun la cara de sospecha, acerco su mano y le iba a retirar los lentes cuando alguien lo detuvo sujetándole la mano, volteo y vio a Eriol que lo veía con seriedad.

-Déjala, esta dormida- Li vio con extrañeza a Eriol, nunca se había comportado así.

-Tiene Razón Li, déjala descansar en lo que entra el maestro- suspiro y alejo su mano, Eriol volvió a sonreír, Li se fue con Sakura a su lugar y Eriol suspiro, después llego Tomoyo, pregunto el porque estaba así, al darle una sencilla respuesta ya no hizo mas y se sentó en su lugar.

En ese momento llego el profesor, saludaron y se sentaron, Li volteo a ver a su amigo y a la chica nueva y después al frente, Eriol se acerco al oído de ella y en voz muy dulce.

-Buenos días preciosa, ya llego el profesor, levántate- ella comenzó a moverse y a abrir poco a poco los ojos, al escuchar la voz de Eriol tan cerca le dio un escalofrió y volteo a un lado, encontrándose con el rostro del joven que le sonreía con amabilidad, esto la hizo sonrojarse y cubrir su rostro con los brazos.

-Que bueno que ya te levantaste, aun estas cansada?- ella asintió y poco a poco se levanto, no se quito los lentes pero ya estaba despierta, Sakura volteo, le sonrió y la saludo, ella le respondió el saludo, al igual que a Tomoyo, después trato de poner atención a la clase, pero necesito la ayuda de Eriol porque algunas cosas no comprendía. Llego así el receso, esta vez se fueron a uno de los jardines.

-Como estas del tobillo Haine?- dijo Tomoyo, Li desvió la mirada, Eriol y Haine sonrieron

-Bien gracias, Eriol tenia un buen ungüento y se me quito el dolor- dijo sonriendo, su voz se escuchaba cansada y Eriol la vio con preocupación

-Te sientes bien Haine, porque estas tan cansada- dijo Sakura, Haine la vio pero como tenia lentes no vio la sorpresa de sus ojos

-Ah es que ayer no podía dormir y ya cuando pude casi, casi era hora de ir a la escuela, pero no se preocupen estoy bien- las chicas se tranquilizaron un poco, pasaron 5 minutos y Haine se veía cada vez mas cansada, Eriol se paro y todos lo voltearon a ver

-Que te pasa Eriol?- dijo Li extrañado

-Nada, solo quiero caminar un rato ,vienes Haine?- la vio fijamente, ella asintió y se paro con su ayuda, y aunque los demás se quedaron extrañados ya no dijeron nada y ellos se fueron con paso lento hasta perderse de su vista.

Eriol y Haine caminaban sin hablar, la chica empezó a reconocer el lugar, es donde había estado la vez pasada para que no la vieran, llegaron al gran árbol de cerezos.

-Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ven- él le tomo la mano y la jalo un poco, después se sentó y la jalo hacia él

-Qué haces?- dijo, casi ya no tenia fuerzas, él solo sonrió y la abrazo, ella se sonrojo pero a la vez no entendía.

-Descansa- ella abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver, con sumo cuidado él le quito los lentes, ella no se negó, sus ojos azules estaban muy apagados, se veía demasiado cansada, ella lo abrazo y se acurruco un poco.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse placidamente dormida. 10 min después Eriol la tenia abrazada como acurrucándola, se veían muy bien, se sentía muy bien, le gustaba estar con ella es algo que ya no podía ignorar, le acariciaba su cabello, sedoso y a la vez muy brilloso, ella parecía un ángel, le encantaba verla dormir, volteo a ver al cielo y después de recargarse en el árbol cerro los ojos, conjuro un pequeño hechizo y también se durmió un momento.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Pero que estarán haciendo este Eriol y Haine- dijo Li al escuchar la campana para regresar a clases y ver que su amigo no regresaba.

-Tienes razón, pero de seguro están bien- dijo Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizar el asunto.

-Si tienes razón Tomoyo, talvez hasta ya estén en el salón- dijo Sakura con algo de esperanza, los demás trataron de pensar que tenia razón y decidieron irse al salón, pero al llegar, el maestro los estaba esperando y se sentaron, pero no había rastro de Eriol o de Haine, esto los puso a pensar pero ya no pudieron salir a buscarlos.

Había pasado media hora desde que habían llegado al árbol de cerezos y la chica de hermoso cabello negro comenzó a abrir sus lindos ojos azul claro que brillaban un poco, se sentía mucho mejor, además de protegida, de pronto recordó donde estaba y con quien, volteo a ver al chico que aun la abrazaba y lo vio placidamente dormido, se veía tan bien, tan guapo, de pronto sus labios se le hicieron tan apetecibles, esto la sorprendió y a la vez la hizo sonrojarse, sacudió la cabeza un poco para quitar esas ideas de su mente y lo volvió a ver fijamente, vio el reloj y se sobre salto

-"perdimos la clase por mi culpa"- pensó, pero después lo vio y sonrió —"pero valió la pena"- pensó al verlo tan tierno y lindo, después ella se acerco , tomo con su mano derecha su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, después se separo y comenzó a ver como el chico se iba despertando.

Eriol se encontraba dormitando, cuando sintió un poco de movimiento entre sus brazos, se acordó que estaba con Haine, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, de repente sintió una cálida mano agarrarle la cara y después un dulce beso en su mejilla derecha, y decidió ver a la dueña de ese beso, que le pareció tan maravilloso que su estomago comenzó a sentirse extraño, era una sensación agradable y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos hasta que se vieron por fin esos pares de azul marino profundo y seductor, y voltearon a ver a la causante de esas extrañas emociones, la cual le sonreía como una pequeña niña, lo que hizo que sonriera, al verle a los ojos comprobó que ya había descansado ya que estos habían recuperado su brillo y su color.

-Descansaste?- aun así pregunto, ella lo abrazo, algo que no esperaba, pero lo recibió con gusto y después ella dijo

-Si, muchas gracias, pero por mi culpa perdimos la clase- se separaron y la vio con tranquilidad

-Fue mejor perder una clase que no poner atención a ninguna no crees?- ella se sonrojo y asintió después le volvió a dar otro beso y él sonrió mas, después se vieron fijamente

-A que se debe tan bonito regalo- ella enrojeció un poco

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Eriol, y bonito, no lo creo- dijo ella desviando la mirada, él la hizo voltear

-Pues para mi fue fantástico, gracias- con esto ella se sonrojo mas y lo aparto y aparto su rostro para que no la viera, él solo rió un poco y después se sentó bien.

-Bueno, no creo que nos dejen entrar así que quieres platicar de algo- dijo Eriol cambiando de tema para que ella se sintiera mejor

-"porque con él no puedo comportarme como lo hacia allá?" Pues no se, platícame tu algo- dijo ella sentándose también bien y recargándose en el árbol junto a él, Eriol volteo al cielo y suspiro, después la volteo a ver.

-Tienes algún secreto que aun no sepa, pero que no te molestaría el contarme?- ella se quedo pensando, secretos muchos, su vida pasada por ejemplo, no sabia que, pero de pronto recordó a su hermano.

-Sabes eres un chismoso jajaja, pero bueno hay un secreto que te podría contar, mis ojos son muy misteriosos no te parece?- lo volteo a ver y él los vio fijamente, para después asentir

-"además de hermosos"- pensó, mas no lo dijo para que ella le siguiera contando.

-Bueno tienen una característica especial, mi hermano y yo la tenemos-

-En serio? Y que es?- pregunto con sincera curiosidad

-Bueno, cuando comenzamos a enojarnos comienzan a cambiar, cuando estamos realmente enojados cambian por completo, por ejemplo, mi hermano tiene sus ojos verdes, pero cuando se llega a enojar se vuelven naranjas y después rojos, es por eso que tenemos que usar lentes- Eriol se sorprendió, pero aun así pregunto

-Y a ti, a que color te cambian?- ella sonrió

-Primero a Azul mas oscuro, y cuando realmente estoy enojada a negros- Eriol la vio fijamente y después sonrió.

-Guau eso sería interesante, lo de la migraña fue bueno, pero nunca se los han quitado?-

-Una vez, pero dije que tenia pupilentes, se lo creyeron los muy tontos- recordando la vez que sus compañeros le quitaron los lentes y se sorprendieron, ese día realmente estaba enojada, y lo único que atino a decir fue que estaban de moda los pupilentes negros.

-Te gustaba tu antigua casa?- pregunto de pronto Eriol ella recordó y negó con la cabeza.

-Al principio si, pero paso el tiempo y comencé a odiarla- Eriol se sorprendió por la respuesta y la vio fijamente

-Y porque, claro si se puede saber?- ella lo miro y después desvió la mirada

-Tengo recuerdos muy dolorosos de ese lugar, además es en ese lugar donde deje de confiar en las personas, es por eso que soy una gran mentirosa-

-Te traicionaron, entonces porque has confiado en mi?- esto si sorprendió a Haine

-La verdad ni yo misma lo se Eriol, pero hay algo en ti que me hace confiar, pero claro si quieres dejo de confiar en ti- dijo de pronto, Eriol se acerco y ella se puso nerviosa.

-No, eso es lo que menos quiero, pero me da gusto que siquiera en mi confíes- lo dijo muy cerca de su oído y en casi un susurro lo que hizo que se estremeciera.

-Eriol!- dijo como niña pequeña, él se rió y se paro, le dio la mano y también se levanto, pero al levantarse no la soltó, sentían algo extraño pero agradable, Eriol vio la hora, ya casi terminaría la clase y empezaría la otra, susurro unas cuantas letras y de pronto desapareció el campo de fuerza que había creado, ella lo volteo a ver

-Porque hiciste un campo?- él sonrió

-Con ese campo era imposible que nos vieran jajaja- ella agradeció por esto y después caminaron hacia la escuela, ella apareció sus lentes y se los puso, ya no los necesitaba, pero también le gustaba tenerlos, ya era costumbre.

El profesor termino sus clases y salió del aula, Li, Sakura y Tomoyo se juntaron

-Los vamos a buscar?- dijo Sakura preocupada

-Pues, si ¿no, les habrá pasado algo?- dijo Tomoyo también preocupada

-Oh Haine le habrá hecho algo a Eriol- sugirió Li, Sakura y Tomoyo lo voltearon a ver con incredulidad

-No creo ser tan mala como para hacerle algo a Eriol, Li jajaja- todos voltearon y vieron a la sonriente Haine tomada de la mano del divertido Eriol

-Si amigo, además como me haría algo? Jajaja, te sugestionas Li- dijo Eriol riendo también, las chicas suspiraron de alivio y después también se pusieron a reír, Li solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Pero donde se metieron, estábamos preocupados por ustedes- dijo Sak con sinceridad.

-Es que nos alejamos un poco, y cuando nos dimos  
cuenta ya era tarde para entrar a clases- dijo Eriol sonriente, Haine asintió

-Uf, pero bueno, lo bueno es que ya están aquí- dijo Tomoyo mas tranquila

-Haine- la misma voz del primer día sonó en el salón, al voltear vio al guapo chico en la entrada sonriendo.

-Ahora que quiere, bueno con permiso, ahora vengo- sonrió, soltó a Eriol y fue hacia la puerta.

-Tomados de la mano eh?- dijo Li de pronto, Eriol desvió la mirada

-Ja, y si le hizo algo? Gracias amigo por preocuparte por mi- dijo en tono de burla.  
Mientras Haine llegaba con su hermano

-Que pasa?- dijo llegando con su hermano

-Pues que necesito hablar contigo, es urgente- dijo él algo serio, también traía sus lentes.

-Pero no puedo, acabo de faltar a una clase- dijo ella preocupada, él la miro extrañado

-Porque?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Larga historia- dijo para no tener que explicarle todo

-No importa en esta tienes permiso de algunos minutos- ella vio que su hermano hablaba en serio, asintió y después volteo a ver a Eriol, quien la miraba fijamente, no sabia la razón pero sentía que él si le podía ver los ojos, después vio a su hermano y ya iba a salir cuando se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Eriol en su cabeza, como la vez pasada

-"Pasa algo?"- ella no sabia que hacer, pero se concentro y pensó

-"No lo sé, pero pronto lo sabré, solo me ausentare algunos momentos, esta bien?"- lo volteo a ver y él asintió, ella le sonrió y salió junto con su hermano.

-Ahora a donde va Haine?- dijo Sakura al ver a la chica salir, Eriol suspiro, sabia que algo no andaba bien, pero también sabia que no podía ir con ella, así que solo le quedaba esperar.

-Aun no me convence- dijo Li de nuevo

-Hay ya cállate Li, mejor hablemos de la decoración de tu nuevo apartamento si?-dijo Sakura cambiando de conversación, porque ya que Eriol se fue a vivir a otra casa, Li vendió la suya y compro un bonito apartamento y Sakura lo estaba ayudando a decorar, Eriol y Tomoyo sonrieron y después se fueron a sus lugares.

Mientras Darren iba por delante y Haine lo seguía con prisa, estaba preocupada, algo pasaba, pero no sabia que, al llegar a un como salón entraron, no había nadie, o eso creía, hasta que volteo y vio a su padre sentado en una cómoda silla, no dijo nada y les indico que se sentaran, ella y su hermano lo hicieron con sumo respeto, después él seriamente se dirigió a ellos

-Hijos, tengo un trabajo que hacer en Nueva York, tengo que viajar, pero ustedes se quedaran aquí, el tipo que mato a su abuela y a su madre aun los ronda, yo quisiera protegerlos, pero tan lejos me es imposible, así que quiero que entrenen mas y que estén alertas-

-Que? Otra vez papá?- dijo Haine como con reproche, su padre siempre tenia negocios que hacer y se la pasaba mas viajando que con ellos, por eso les dolió mas la muerte de su madre, ahora si se podía decir que estaba completamente solos, ya que no se sentían muy familiares con los padres de su padre.

-Perdónenme, pero necesito hacer este trabajo, espero que algún día me perdonen- dijo el con tristeza, Darren desvió la mirada y Haine cerro los ojos, después suspiro

-Si papá, no te preocupes, vete estaremos bien, no ha de ser en vano todo lo que nos enseño mi abuela cierto Darren- él asintió y su padre esbozo una débil sonrisa, después volvió a su estado serio.

-Bueno entonces me voy mas tranquilo, no olviden que los quiero mucho hijos- ellos asintieron, después se pararon y se despidieron, para alejarse rápidamente de ese lugar, Darren se detuvo y ella también

-Porque lo haces?- le pregunto, Haine se sorprendió

-Porque hago que?- dijo ella extrañada

-Porque le das ánimos, porque, maldita sea, porque Haine, porque eres buena con él- dijo enojado y volteándola a ver, ella desvió la mirada

-Que podemos hacer Darren, dímelo, era lo mismo antes recuerdas, y te acuerdas como ella se despedía de él, nunca lo comprendimos, pero creo que es mejor así- dijo ella con algo de tristeza, él suspiro y se acerco a ella

-Discúlpame Hai, siempre me desquito contigo no?- ella sonrió y lo abrazo

-No importa por eso somos hermanos, ahora tengo que regresar al salón, tranquilízate si?- él asintió y la volteo a ver

-Tu también, nos vemos a la salida, aunque me gustaría pensar un rato-

-Nos vemos en la casa te parece, solo ten cuidado- él sonrió

-Tu también sale, nos vemos al rato, por cierto, talvez ya tenga trabajo- ella lo felicito y después se apresuro a ir a clases.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Eriol se la había pasado viendo la puerta, estaba nervioso y preocupado, pero su cara no reflejaba esto, no cabía duda de que era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, de pronto vio a Haine entrar y se sintió mejor, ella le dio el papel a la maestra, esta asintió y después se fue a su lugar, Eriol la vio fijamente.

-Paso algo?- pregunto casi inconscientemente, ella se sentó y lo volteo a ver

-Nada fuera de lo común, pero terminando la clase te digo si?- él asintió y ella saco sus cosas, estaba algo distante y esto preocupo mas a Eriol, que había pasado? Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, pero tenia que esperar al final de la clase para saber.

Al terminar las clases los chicos se reunieron en la puerta, Eriol y Haine no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar ya que las clases fueron corridas.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana chicos- dijo una entusiasta chica de ojos verde esmeralda.

-Claro Sakura, cuídate- dijo Haine sonriendo

-Gracias Haine, y ahorita que vas a hacer?- pregunto de pronto, Haine pensó un poco y al final

-La verdad no lo se, pero talvez pasear y tu?- Sakura sonrió y vio a Li

-Voy a ir a arreglar con Li los últimos detalles de su apartamento- Haine vio a Li y a Sakura

-A que bien, bueno se divierten chicos- dijo en tono alegre, los dos agradecieron, se despidieron y se fueron, luego Tomoyo y Frank también se  
despidieron, quedando solo Eriol y Haine, el primero volteo a ver a la segunda.

-Quieres caminar?- Haine asintió y le dio la mano, los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a una dirección con paso lento.

-Quieres que te diga ahora?- pregunto Haine, él sonrió

-No, espera un poco .- ella se extraño un poco

-A donde vamos?- pregunto de pronto, la volteo a ver

-No lo recuerdas?- ella vio el camino hacia al frente, de repente recordó cual era ese camino y sonrió

-Vamos a ...-él asintió y le sonrió, ella se alegro y siguieron caminado.

Minutos después comenzaba a divisarse los árboles y a oírse a los pajaritos como la vez pasada Haine se sintió muy alegre y con paz, un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía, y sabia que también Eriol tenía que ver con eso, ya que estaba segura que si hubiera estado con otra persona no se sentiría igual, estaba pensando eso cuando Eriol la volteo a ver y sonrió.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo viéndola, ella reacciono y le sonrió

-No, gracias a ti por ser tan lindo conmigo, y aun no entiendo porque lo eres- dijo ella algo tímida, él le apretó la mano y le sonrió.

-Ya te lo había dicho, eres una persona muy interesante y vale la pena conocerte- dijo sincero, ella se sonrojo mas y desvió la mirada.

-Tu también vales mucho le pena Eriol- el chico abrió los ojos para después cerrarlos y sonreír, luego voltearon y se pararon, quedando como la vez pasada viendo el mismo paisaje, se veía hermoso y había tanta tranquilidad, aunque a lo lejos se divisaban unas cuantas nubes que amenazaban con que pronto llovería, pero a ellos no les importo, bajaron, Haine jalo a Eriol, caminaron hacia el riachuelo y se sentaron en un árbol de cerezos del cual se desprendían algunas flores, descansaron un poco y después él la volteo a ver, ella le sonrió y se recargo en su hombro

-Ahora si, que paso?- dijo abrazándola, ella suspiro y después cerro los ojos

-Mi padre se va a ir a Nueva York, según él por cosas de trabajo- dijo ella algo triste

-Los va a dejar solos?- dijo con preocupación, ella asintió y recordó lo que había pasado.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada, siempre a sido así, no podemos esperar mas de él, solo le deseamos buen viaje y ya- Eriol comenzó a acariciar su cabello y esto le agrado a ella.

-Pero estas bien?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo necesito a mi hermano y estaremos bien, aunque se que a también le duele, saldremos adelante, aunque mi papá nos dejo una ultima advertencia- esto le llamo la atención a él

-Advertencia?- ella disfrutaba de esa compañía, y no se daba cuenta de lo que decía

-Si, que el tipo que hizo que mi abuela y mi madre  
perdieran su energía, nos esta buscando para matarnos- en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca, Eriol se quedo congelado

-Matarlos?... y aun así tu padre los dejo...- ella lo volteo a ver y vio la sorpresa de su rostro.

-Pero, no, no te preocupes Eriol., yo estoy bien, sabes no debí mencionar eso- la volteo a ver y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Haine prométeme algo si?- ella se extraño

-Prometerte algo, que?- Eriol se acerco a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Que acudirás a mi si algo extraño pasa, por favor, no deseo que les pase algo- ella abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada

-Pero para que te molestas Eriol? Nosotros nos lo arreglaremos, no quiero preocuparte-

-Me vas a preocupar mas si no me tienes la confianza de decirme que te pasa, prométemelo por favor Haine- en su voz se escuchaba la preocupación, ella suspiro

-Esta bien, te lo prometo- él sonrió y se volvieron a acomodar, abrazados como antes, siguieron platicando de eso y después cambiaron de charla.

Y así pasaron las horas, y la nube que en un principio estaba lejos comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente y a gran velocidad, había viento y todo, el clima estaba cambiando, pero Haine se había quedado dormida y él la estaba observando, como le gustaba verla, pero vio el cielo y se dio cuenta de que pronto llovería, así que con dulce voz y acariciándole el pelo

-Despierta, ya debemos irnos, se esta haciendo tarde y va a llover- Haine comenzó a abrir los ojos y a despejarse, volteo hacia arriba y vio a Eriol sonreírle, ella desvió la mirada y vio el cielo, cierto, en segundos llovería, de hecho había comenzado a chispear, se levanto, sentándose a un lado de Eriol.

-Espera por favor- Eriol se sorprendió, su voz   
sonaba a necesidad, vio el cielo y la volteo a ver, ella lo vio con ojos tiernos y de suplica, suspiro y acepto.  
Minutos mas tarde comenzó a llover a cantaros, y con esto los chicos comenzaron a empaparse, Eriol volteo a ver a Haine

-Debemos cubrirnos- pero se extraño, ella se había parado y su cabeza estaba hacia al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, se levanto y la observo, se veía tan hermosa, el agua recorría su frágil cuerpo, y como toda ropa mojada se le pego al cuerpo, traía una blusa azul y una falda azul marino, los dos estaban contra su cuerpo, se veía demasiado sexy, el desvió la mirada sonrojado (como? Eriol sonrojado? Jajaja) .

-Te vas a enfermar- Eriol quería quitar los pensamientos que empezaron a llegar después de haberla visto así.  
Haine reacciono con la voz de Eriol, se sentía tan bien que había olvidado donde estaba, su fuerza era recuperada poco a poco, se sentía más segura, pero al escuchar la voz de Eriol regreso de su embobamiento, abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver.

-"Dios"- se quedo observándolo, no hubiera abierto los ojos, si pudiera se hubiera derretido en ese momento ya que la imagen que veía era de un hombre, extremadamente sexy, Eriol traía una camisa blanca que con el agua se le había pegado al cuerpo y también transparentado su fuerte y sexy abdomen y pecho, su cabello estaba mojado y le caía sobre la cara, se veía extremadamente irresistible, pero reacciono al ver que la observaba y desvió la mirada, de pronto recordó que Eriol si se podía enfermar

-Es cierto, te puede hacer mal- dijo ella de pronto, él la vio extrañado

-A mi, a ti también no?- ella abrió los ojos y los desvió de nuevo, Eriol comprendió que ella le ocultaba algo y se acerco, aunque no quería hacerlo, para su cerebro que estaba funcionando a mil por hora, no era bueno ya que si se acercaba demasiado, al verla así podría..., cerro los ojos y se paro en seco, ¿qué le pasaba, respiro hondo y llego a su lado.

-Que es lo que me ocultas Haine?- pregunto de pronto, ella lo volteo a ver y quedaron a pocos centímetros de separación, los dos se vieron fijamente por algunos segundos y después se hicieron para atrás, además se pusieron muy nerviosos, la lluvia había disminuido un poco pero no dejaba de caer, Haine suspiro y se relajo un poco

-Vamonos, ya es suficiente- dijo ella, Eriol se extraño

-Suficiente de que?- Haine capto que los dos estaban demasiado empapados, y se había dado cuenta de que su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta.  
Eriol la observo, observo como las gotas de lluvia bajaban de su cabello hasta su espalda, mas abajo, hasta llegar a sus muy bien formadas piernas y recorrer el resto de camino

-Tienes razón, es suficiente- dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta y con algo de sonrojo en su cara, algo muy extraño en el.

-Vamonos y te lo explico luego- dijo Haine para terminar y dándose la vuelta

-Ok, pero a mi casa- volteo y los dos se vieron de nuevo

-A tu casa?- dijo con timidez, él asintió y se acerco a ella, tomo uno de sus mechones mojados y lo enrollo en sus dedos

-Es la mas cerca, si no te vas a enfermar y es lo que menos quieres cierto?- lo dijo en voz baja, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo, él sonrió, le soltó el cabello y le dio la mano a Haine, ella la acepto con gusto y caminaron rumbo la casa de Eriol

A mitad del camino la lluvia ya había cesado, y es en ese momento cuando el frío recorrió sus cuerpos ya que había algo de aire y los dos temblaban un poco, Eriol la volteo a ver y cerro los ojos, murmuro un poco y de pronto dos capas los envolvían dándoles algo de calor, ella se sorprendió y lo volteo a ver, él le sonrió lo que hizo que ella le regresara una sonrisa, después lo tomo mas fuerte de la mano, ya iban llegando, se sentían bien.  
Entraron en la casa y no los recibió nadie

-Que raro- dijo Eriol — "donde estarán?"- Haine lo volteo a ver

-Que raro que?- Eriol la miro y negó con la cabeza

-Nada, ven te voy a decir en que habitación te puedes bañar- Haine lo miró congelada

-Bañar?- Eriol rió un poco

-Pues claro, estas toda empapada, te haría mal si no te bañas- Haine sonrió 

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Eriol- esto hizo que se quedara parado un momento, después sonrió

-No es nada, ahora ven- ella asintió y lo siguió sin hablar, cuando pasaron por el pasillo, ella vio que era el mismo que llevaba a la habitación de él, se sonrojo un poco al recordar la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, de pronto comenzó a fijarse en los pequeños detalles que esa vez no observo, las paredes estaban tapizadas con tela, las puertas que pasaban era de madera, brillante y hermosa, en las cuales tenia símbolos muy bonitos, toda la casa tenia molduras en el techo, también de madera, al verla fijamente no evito preguntar

-Eriol que tipo de madera es el de las puertas y de las molduras?- él sonrió y volteo a verlas.

-Ah esas, todo es de caoba, aunque hay algunos muebles que son de cedro- esto la sorprendió, ya que era la madera mas fina que existía, cuando vivían en América su padre cuidaba mucho sus muebles de Caoba y eran unos regaños si le llegaban a pasar algo, sonrió al ver lo sencillo que lo había dicho, después reino el silencio hasta que se pararon en frente de una puerta muy bonita.

-Aquí es, pero antes de que entres prométeme algo- ella lo miro extrañada y asintió

-Me dirás que fue todo eso de la lluvia, esta bien?- ella sonrió

-No, si que eres chismoso, pero contigo no sé porque siempre ganas- dijo ella sinceramente

-Jajaja no siempre, bueno, nos vemos al rato, espero te sientes cómoda- ella asintió agradeció y abrió la puerta, después se dio cuenta de que la habitación de Eriol era al final del pasillo, y no estaba muy lejos, entro y cerro la puerta, recargándose en esta y suspirando  
Mientras, Eriol se había apresurado a ir a su habitación, ya se sentía mas calmado, pero un poco del sentimiento anterior le había quedado, se recargo en la puerta y vio hacia la ventana, sonrió y se acerco a esta.

-Eriol disculpa si no te recibimos, pero fuimos a dar un paseo, de hecho no te importa si estamos un poco mas afuera?- dijo un ser de pelo rosa y enormes alas de mariposa

-No Ruby, no hay problema, y Spinel?- dijo viendo que solo había uno de sus guardianes.

-Se quedo abajo, estamos con Kero y están discutiendo unas cosas de unos videojuegos-  
Eriol rió ante esto, esos dos nunca cambiarían

-No importa, regresen cuando quieran- Ruby sonrió y le dio las gracias para después desaparecer en la oscuridad, Eriol cerro la ventana y después se dirigió al baño para bañarse ya que su cuerpo empezaba a presentar síntomas de alguna enfermedad.

Haine estaba bajo el agua de la regadera, recorría su cuerpo frío y lo comenzaba a calentar, cerró los ojos y su mente empezó a divagar al recordar todo lo que había pasado en el día, ahora ya no podía negar que Eriol se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida, le debía mucho además de que un sentimiento extraño comenzó a surgir en su interior, que ella clasifico como amistad, pero que muy dentro de ella sabia que era otra cosa.

Termino por fin la ducha, cerró la llave del agua y agarrando una toalla que estaba a lado de la regadera, por fuera, por supuesto, se envolvió en ella y salió con suma delicadeza, sentía mucha vitalidad en el cuerpo, observo el baño, era amplio y lujoso, azulejos blanco con azul, muy bonitos, y tenia jacuzzi, en verdad Eriol era muy rico, agarro otra toalla pequeña para secarse el cabello y salió del baño, entro en la habitación, que era azul claro con algo de blanco en la pintura, la cama era matrimonial, con una colcha de un lobo plateado de perfil, hermoso, había un tocador de madera, y el espejo tenia forma de flor, muy bonito, la alfombra era azul mas fuerte al igual que las cortinas, en una de las esquinas había un closet mediano, se acerco a el, solo para ver que había, al abrirlo se sorprendió, había hermosos vestidos de mas o menos la edad media, saco uno y lo vio, era espectacular, de color rojo, con algunos brillantes, estaba alegre, pero se dio cuenta como estaba y se sonrojo, dejo el vestido y cerro los ojos, murmuro un conjuro y de pronto comenzó a brillar, la toalla desapareció, y en su lugar apareció una linda blusa roja, pegada al cuerpo, y una falda color negro arriba de la rodilla con algo de vuelo, traía un collar de un lobo plateado, y en su mano izquierda estaba la pulsera que le dio su abuela, y en la mano derecha el anillo que le dio su madre, los dos brillaban un poco, pero se veían muy bien, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto ya que no se había secado por completo, fue al tocador y vio un cepillo, lo tomo y vio que era nuevo, y así comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, después solo se lo hizo para atrás, cerro la puerta del closet, prometió que le preguntaría a Eriol de donde eran y si alguna vez podría venir a verlos, sonrió y vio una puerta de cristal, se extraño, se acerco y vio que esta conectaba a un pequeño pero lindo balcón, la abrió y salió hacia este; la noche era magnifica, las nubes desaparecieron por completo y ahora el cielo era adornado por hermosas estrellas, sabía que se le había hecho tarde, pero valía la pena estar un momento ahí, de pronto tuvo la necesidad de cantar la canción que tanto le gustaba, primero comenzó a tararearla pero poco a poco comenzó a cantarla, primero muy bajo y después mas fuerte, la verdad es que no lo hacia nada mal, ya que la canción era la misma que cantaba con su hermano, pero mas larga y ahí ella era la única que cantaba.

Eriol había tocado y al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar, observo toda la habitación hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, la chica de pelo negro se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón y veía hacia las estrellas, al acercarse empezó a escuchar la tonadita que le gustaba y al llegar a la puerta la escuchaba perfectamente.

-"De verdad canta muy bien"- pensó el chico mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y la observaba en silencio, aunque por otro lado sentía algo de calor en su cuerpo, esto no le gusto nada, pero no quiso moverse de ahí y solo la quiso observar.  
Haine no se percato de su presencia, llegó a una parte muy bonita

-Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search de world and never figure it out  
You dent have to sail the oceans no, no, no.  
Happiness is no mystery, It's here and now, It's you and me yeah- en ese momento se le vino a la mente Eriol y sonrió, seguía el coro, pero al terminar el coro, sintió la presencia de Eriol y volteo rápidamente, lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta observándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo un poco

-Me escuchaste?- dijo tímida, el asintió

-Y te he de decir que me encanto, cantas maravilloso, y fue un deleite para mis oídos, pero que pena que te detuviste- dijo el sonriendo, ella se sonrojo mas y le agradeció, pero ella noto algo extraño en su voz, un poco mas ronca de lo normal, además estaba un poco rojo, y se notaba por su tez tan blanca, pero en el era extraño verlo así, en ese momento recordó que se habían mojado, y que probablemente..., se asusto y de inmediato se acerco al chico.

-Eriol estas bien?- dijo preocupada, él sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- pero la verdad es que no se sentía nada bien, tenia demasiado calor, y estaba algo débil, incluso para caminar, pero no quería preocupar a la chica

xDDDD Continuara

N.A.- Bueno ya q, no me dejen si quieren review, pero solo espero q les guste en lo personal me encanta además, imaginar a Eriol así o q genial, se cuidan bye


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

-Y dices que la necia soy yo, te ves mal- ella le puso su mano sobre su frente, acto que hizo que él desviara la mirada, ella al notar su frente ardiendo abrió más los ojos y se asusto

-Estas ardiendo Eriol, ven, siéntate- él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la chica lo jalara hasta la cama, se sentía tan débil que se dejo llevar, se sentó y Haine lo hizo a su lado

-Acuéstate, ahora regreso con agua fría y un trapo- se levanto pero Eriol la sostuvo de la muñeca, su cara estaba un poco cansada, pero aun así la veía fijamente.

-Quédate aquí, solo eso necesito- ella se sorprendió y se puso roja como tomate, agradeció que la oscuridad ya había cubierto gran parte del cuarto, se tranquilizo y sonrió.

-Pero... bueno esta bien, pero acuéstate- dijo ella con voz suave, él sonrió y asintió, se recostó y alzo la mano, ella se la tomo de inmediato y se sentó a su lado, pero al verlo así bajo la cabeza ya que se sentía culpable

-Perdóname Eriol, por mi culpa te enfermaste- dijo ella en tono triste, él soltó su mano y la elevo hasta el rostro de ella, le hizo una pequeña caricia y ella volteo a verlo

-Nada que no se arregle con un poco de descanso, no te  
preocupes, lo que si es que me debes algo- ella recordó lo que le había pedido antes de entrar al cuarto.

-Bueno si, pero antes déjame hablarle a mi hermano esta bien- Eriol asintió y cerro un poco los ojos, ella se paro y salió al balcón, se recargo en el barandal y cerro los ojos, luego los abrió, ellos reflejaban un brillo extraño, saco sus lentes oscuros y se los coloco, de pronto aparecieron en ellos su hermano con rostro serio, ella solo sonrió

-"Perdóname si?" pensó ya que su comunicación era telepática, él desvió la mirada

-"otra vez?"- dijo enojado, ella bajo la mirada

-"Es que Eriol enfermo, y fue por mi culpa"- pensó ella triste, su hermano la vio con seriedad

-"Por tu culpa?"- ella asintió y suspiro

-"Te diste cuenta que llovió hoy no?"- él asintió y después abrió los ojos mas grandes

-"Ah por eso"- suspiro — "esta bien, Eriol me cae bien, si no, te traería aquí a las greñas jajaja"- ella frunció el ceño

-"Jajaja no podrías, bueno antes de empezar a discutir nos vemos luego sale"-él afirmo y después se despidieron, se quito los lentes y volvió a la habitación, en medio de la cama encontró a Eriol, adormilado, con una mano a su lado y la otra en el estomago, se veía tan lindo, pero también muy ... sexy, no podía ignorarlo, traía una camisa negra algo abierta y unos pantalones blancos, pero lo vio colorado y se volvió a preocupar, se dio la vuelta e iba a ir por el agua y el trapo cuando

-Ya hablaste con tu hermano- dijo débilmente, ella se paro en seco y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, él tenia los ojos medio abiertos viéndola a ella.

-Si, ya hable con él- Eriol sonrió y le extendió la mano, ella se acerco y le dio la suya, pero como estaba en medio de la cama se tuvo que subir y sentar de lado.

-Perdóname por preocuparte- dijo Eriol cada vez mas bajo, ella sonrió

-No, perdóname tu a mi, pero ahora descansa si?- volteo a verla

-Pero me ibas...- ella le coloco su dedo índice en la boca

-Si, pero no ahora, duerme y después te lo digo, te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo, ante esta petición no podía negarse, asintió y cerro los ojos, ella acariciaba suavemente su mano y así poco a poco se fue durmiendo, sonrió y con la otra mano quito alguno de los cabellos que tenia en el rostro, después acaricio su cara y sintió que aun tenia un poco de fiebre, pero él la tenia sujeta de la mano, como temiendo que ella se fuera, así que lo único que hizo fue observarlo, después vio la hora, las 12, ya era tarde, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, pero el cansancio también le fue ganando y poco a poco se quedo dormida a su lado  
Tres horas mas tarde ella comenzó a sentir en su mano algo muy caliente y abrió de inmediato los ojos, se acostumbro su vista rápido en la oscuridad y se asusto, ya que Eriol estaba sudando y con una temperatura muy elevada, pero no la soltaba, tenia escalofríos, y su estado estaba empeorando, ella volteo a todos lados, después vio su mano y brillo un poco el anillo de su mama, con esto se tranquilizo, comenzó a acariciar con la otra mano la frente de Eriol quitándole los cabellos que se la cubrían, estaba demasiado caliente, pero a ella no le importo esto, siguió acariciándole la frente, el chico poco a poco dejo de sudar y comenzó a calmarse, ella sonrió y al ultimo se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, de pronto el cuerpo de Eriol volvió poco a poco a su temperatura normal, él solo suspiro, ella sonrió y vio como dormía placidamente, sus manos aun seguían juntas, ella cerro los ojos

-"Gracias madre"- fue lo único que pensó para después abrirlos y contemplar a Eriol durmiendo, ella lo observo así un buen rato, hasta que de nuevo el sueño comenzó a invadirla hasta que la derroto, se acostó a lado del chico y después de echarle una ultima mirada se quedo placidamente dormida

-"Me da tanto gusto que ya estés mejor"- pensó antes de rendirse al sueño por completo.

Algunos rayos de sol comenzaron a infiltrarse por la ventana llegándole a un chico directamente a los ojos, comenzó a abril lentamente los ojos hasta que se pudieron divisar un par de azules profundos y hermosos.

-"que paso?"- pensó el chico al abrir completamente los ojos y ver el techo de la habitación, definitivamente esa no era la suya, siguió observando la habitación hasta que se encontró con que no estaba solo en la cama, de pronto al ver a la chica que dormía placidamente a su lado y que tenia sujeta de la mano recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sonrió.

-"Te quedaste conmigo"- con suma delicadeza se acerco un poco a la chica y la envolvió entre sus brazos, volteo a ver un reloj que estaba en el tocador, marcaba las 10, si que ya era tarde, pero ahora no importaba, la chica se movió un poco, pero solo se había acomodado, porque siguió durmiendo como antes, la observo, se sentía muy feliz, de pronto recordó algo...

-"Espera en la madrugada me dio demasiado calor, de hecho hasta creo que comencé a sudar, pero no pude despertarme, sentí una mano en mi frente y un poco de frió, después sentí..."- Eriol se sonrojo, se toco la frente y una de sus mejillas, había sentido dos besos, muy refrescantes por cierto, después de eso se sintió mucho mejor y pudo dormir mejor, volteo a ver a la chica

-"Pero ella... hoy tendremos que hablar"- pensó mientras veía al techo.

Haine sintió que la tenían abrazada, de repente recordó lo que había pasado, pero como tenia los ojos tan pesados comenzó a despertar poco a poco, al abrir por completo los ojos y ver hacia arriba se encontró con un guapo chico que le sonreía, ella también lo hizo pero tímida

-Como estas?- pregunto al chico.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por todo- dijo sonriendo, después ella se dio cuenta como estaban y se levanto de inmediato, sin ser tan obvia

-Me alegro- volteo a ver la ventana y recordó que era día de clases, volteo a ver a Eriol

-Olvídalo, son las 10: 15am- ella lo vio con sorpresa

-De nuevo?, no, mi hermano me va a matar- dijo ella según preocupada.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya no podemos hacer nada, discúlpame por pedirte que te quedaras- dijo con algo de tristeza, ella sonrió y le acaricio el rostro, él volteo y se vieron fijamente

-Fue mi culpa, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, aun así me hubiera quedado, como dices vale la pena(guiño)-se siguieron observando unos momentos, juntándose ambos azules.

-Esta bien, aun así gracias, quieres ir a desayunar?- Eriol había reaccionado y sonrió, ella también lo hizo haciéndose para atrás asintiendo y sonriendo, los dos se pararon, Eriol se sentía mucho mejor y ella también al verlo así, antes de salir volteo a ver la cama y vio de nuevo la colcha y después a Eriol

-Oye, fue una casualidad que haya una colcha de un lobo gris y que a mi me gusten tanto no?- Eriol sonrió y le ofreció su brazo, ella se extraño pero lo acepto y salieron de la habitación, rumbo al comedor

-Las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable- dijo en voz baja Eriol, pero Haine lo escucho perfectamente y su rostro reflejo sorpresa, volteo a ver a Eriol, pero él veía al frente y sonreía.

-"Entonces esa habitación la hizo para... no, ya estoy loca"- movió la cabeza y siguió el recorrido, Eriol la vio de reojo y rió un poco, pero no se noto.  
Por fin llegaron al comedor y ya todo estaba listo, Haine se sorprendió, pero Eriol la miro sonriente

-No vivo solo, recuerdas?- de pronto en su mente aparecieron las figuras de los guardianes de Eriol y asintió, sonrió con timidez

-Perdóname, es que no recordaba jajaja- llegaron a sus asientos y la ayudo a sentarse, después lo hizo él, después de dar gracias empezaron a comer, ya cuando iban por la mitad salió de la cocina una chica alta de cabello castaño y muy sonriente

-Buenos días- dijeron los dos al unísono, la chica sonrió mas

-Buenos días, espero que les haya gustado el desayuno, ayer nos dimos cuenta que teníamos una invitada y no sabes lo feliz que me puse- Haine se sonrojo por el comentario, Eriol solo rió un poco

-Esta muy rico Nakuru, gracias- dijo Eriol, a lo que Haine reacciono

-Cierto, muchas gracias- Nakuru sonrió y después se disculpo y regreso a la cocina, terminaron de comer y ahora solo tomaban el té

-Bueno ahora si, que paso ayer?- dijo Eriol viendo fijamente a Haine, ella desvió la mirada

-Pues te enfermaste no?- sonrió, Eriol la vio extrañado

-Haine...- Ella lo volteo a ver y sonrió

-Bueno pues... lo que pasa es que hay otra cosita de nuestra familia jajaja, mira mi elemento es el agua, mientras que el de Darren es el fuego, es por eso que cuando nos enojamos yo me pongo helada y el quema- Eriol se sorprendía cada vez mas por esto, pero no hablo y ella continuo

-Lo de la lluvia pues, lo que pasa es que al ser la lluvia agua natural, por así decirlo pues al momento que me llene de ella, mi energía comenzó a regresar y me sentía cada vez mejor, fue por eso que dije que a mi no me haría daño- se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada con timidez al recordar que Eriol se enfermo por su culpa, como si hubiera adivinado esto

-Ya te dije que fue un simple resfriado- le alzo la cara haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

-Pero aun así me siento mal, porque yo te pedí que nos quedáramos- dijo triste, él acaricio su rostro lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco mas.

-Como fue que en medio de la noche se me bajo la temperatura si en ningún momento te separaste de mi lado?- ella abrió mas los ojos y desvió la mirada, Eriol sonrió

-Pues... recordé... recordé cuando era niña que mi mama me curaba de esa forma, así que lo intente- dijo de pronto, Eriol se acerco un poco a ella

-A si? Que forma?- ella se coloreo mas.

-Lo bueno es que ya estas bien no Eriol? Así que lo dejamos por la paz sale- Eriol comenzó a reírse, ella lo vio con timidez

-Esta bien, pero muchas gracias- ella volvió su cara al té y tomo otro sorbo

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, pero bueno mejor ya no hablemos de esto, ahora pensemos que voy a hacer para que Darren no me mate?- Eriol comenzó a reírse de nuevo, ella también lo hizo y así comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas y ya los dos se sentían mucho mejor.  
Después de eso se fueron a bañar y a cambiar y decidieron terminar el trabajo de los lobos que se tenia que presentar el día siguiente y así se pusieron a trabajar, pero con alguna que otra risa y algo de diversión.

-Terminamos- dijo Haine feliz y estirándose un poco, era un enorme cartel con imágenes hermosas de lobos y cuadros de información de los mismos, además de un trabajo a computadora de ellos.

-Si, hicimos un buen trabajo- sonrió Eriol, Haine también lo hizo y asintió.

-Bueno que hora son?- pregunto la chica

-Son la 1- dijo Eriol viendo su reloj , Haine vio todo el estudio y después se puso a pensar

-Ah ya, ya que todavía falta una hora y media para que salgan los chicos por lo de sus clases especiales (música, actuación, etc) me podrías acompañar al centro?-Eriol lo pensó y después sonrió asintiendo, ella le agradeció con un abrazo rápido, él se sorprendió pero lo recibió con gusto, después arreglaron todo y se alistaron para salir

-Bueno Nakuru gracias por todo- dijo Haine apenada pero con una sonrisa

-No fue nada, vuelve cuando quieras- sonrió y así también se despidió de Spi, y después Eriol y Haine salieron para ir hacia el centro.  
Mientras tanto en la Universidad estaban en su clase de deportes y Tomoyo, Sakura y Li se acercaron para hablar un poco

-Pues vamos a su casa terminando clases no?- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Oigan no se les hace extraño que tanto Eriol como Haine hayan faltado como la vez pasada?- Tomoyo y Sakura se pusieron a pensar y a recordar

-Tienes razón, pero tal vez fue una casualidad- dijo Sakura, Li la vio serio

-Acuérdate lo que siempre dice Eriol, las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable- dijo y las dejo calladas

-Bueno pero, mejor después de clases vemos que onda sale?- dijo Tomoyo para terminar la conversación, los chicos asintieron y fueron a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

Haine caminaba junto con Eriol pero iba observando todo a su alrededor

-Ah que querías venir aquí?- pregunto de pronto Eriol

-Ah, es que pues... la verdad vengo a ver si hay empleo- Eriol la volteo a ver

-Empleo?, para que?- Haine lo vio con una sonrisa

-si, lo que pasa es que aunque mi papá nos dejo mucho, pues tanto a Darren como a mi nos gusta ganar nuestro propio dinero, además así tendré algo que hacer en las tardes- Eriol sonrió y aunque en sus adentros se entristeció un poco no lo interpreto

-"porque me entristece? Ya me estoy volviendo loco"- y así ya los dos buscaban letreros de empleo.  
Se entretuvieron así 1 hora, en lo que entraban en algunas y pedían informes y todo eso, hasta que ya cansados decidieron tomar algo en una cafetería muy bonita, ya sentados y después de pedir dos refrescos comenzaron a ver el lugar, era agradable y se sentía bien ahí.

De pronto Haine vio en la puerta el anuncio de "Se necesita Empleada de 16 a 25 años"

-Mira Eriol- el chico volteo y después le sonrió

-Y porque no preguntas, el lugar se ve muy bien- ella sonrió y cuando una de las camareras le trajo su orden le pregunto, a lo que la chica contesto sonriente que eso se tenia que ver con el gerente, así que después de tomarse el refresco y pagar la cuenta se dirigieron a la dirección de gerente, el cual los atendió con gusto, pidieron informes

-A ver, cuantos años tiene?- ella sonrió, Eriol la volteo a ver

-Pues tengo 18- Eriol sonrió ya que el le llevaba un año exactamente, y así comenzó a dar sus datos, etc, al final

-Pues aquí voy a poner tu ficha y si te escogemos te hablamos, pero por tus habilidades lo mas seguro es que si- sonrió el gerente y Haine se ruborizo un poco, Eriol sintió algo extraño y por acto involuntario tomo la mano de la chica, algo que no paso desapercibido por el gerente, pero Haine no se dio cuenta de esto.

-Bueno muchas gracias, esperare la llamada, hasta luego- ella le extendió la otra mano y el gerente también se paro y se la dio.

-Hasta luego- dijo Eriol rápidamente, el gerente lo volteo a ver, soltó la mano de Haine y se la extendió a Eriol, el cual soltó a Haine y se la dio, después se soltaron y Eriol volvió a agarrar a la chica.

-Hasta luego- fue lo único que dijo el gerente, después los dos chicos salieron del lugar, Haine muy sonriente y aunque Eriol también sonreía, por dentro

-"Que me pasa?, porque sentí esto?"- Haine lo volteo a ver

-Eriol!- el chico reacciono y volteo a ver a la chica.

-Mande- Haine se extraño pero sonrió

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, quieres ir a la escuela?- Eriol asintió y sin separar las manos se dirigieron a la escuela que no estaba lejos de ahí

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Un chico de pelo gris, de muy buen cuerpo y recargado en uno de los postes fuera de la escuela, con lentes oscuros veía al horizonte, como esperando a alguien

-Que te pasa Darren?- reconoció la voz y al voltear vio al mayor de los Kinomoto acercándose a el, Darren suspiro

-Nada, que mi hermana me saca de quicio a veces- Touya sonrió al recordar que su hermana también lo sacaba de quicio en ocasiones, pero era mas él a ella

-Preocupado?- Darren volteo de nuevo a donde veía

-Pues... no, pero...- de pronto diviso a la chica que estaba esperando, junto a el chico llamado Eriol tomados de la mano, lo cual no le agrado mucho

-Jajaja, ahí esta por quien llorabas-Darren volteo a ver a Touya

-Si, ya te quiero ver cuando Sakura salga con Li, tu te pones peor que yo jajaja- Touya lo vio con enojo

-Eso es otra cosa, ese mocoso no me respeta- dijo Touya enojado, Darren sonrió con malicia y después vio de nuevo a su hermana

-Te dejo, después seguimos discutiendo jajaja-Touya suspiro pero también sonrió

-Haine!- grito Darren y se acerco a su hermana, Haine que venia muy entretenida hablando con Eriol ni se había fijado en su hermano, hasta que este grito, lo cual la asusto y Eriol solo sonrió por el pequeño brinco que dio, volteo y vio que su hermano se acercaba, ella soltó a Eriol y se acerco a su hermano, quedaron frente a frente, estaba segura que la reprendería, así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír y darle un abrazo, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa y tardo segundos en reaccionar, Eriol sonrió un poco mas.

-Haine, eres una tramposa- dijo Darren abrazándola también

-Jajaja, hermanito te quiero mucho- dijo como niña pequeña, él suspiro y sonrió

-Eres buena- fue lo único que dijo, se separaron y se vieron

-Jajaja lo sé, me esperabas?- Darren se hizo un poco para atrás y desvió la mirada, porque sabia muy bien que su hermana lo podía observar y negó con la cabeza, Haine comenzó a reírse, se acerco a el y le quito los lentes.

-Mentiroso, pero bueno te daré el avión jajaja- Darren la volteo a ver según molesto, después Haine le dio un beso en la mejilla y esto hizo que se sonrojara

-No hagas eso que me avergüenzas- dijo tomando los lentes y colocándoselos de nuevo

-Jajaja, ya lo sé, bueno nos vemos al rato hermanito, te quiero mucho, vamos Eriol- lo tomo de la mano y pasaron a Darren, se quedo helado

-Con permiso- fue lo único que dijo Eriol ya que era arrastrado por Haine, Touya que había observado todo se acerco a Darren y le puso una mano en su hombro y evitando la risa

-Te ganaron amigo- Darren reacciono y se dio la vuelta

-Cállate si?- suspiro rendido, y después se despidió de Touya el cual no podía contener la risa y por poco y se iba cuando sonrió con malicia

-Esperare un poco mas- Touya se extraño, pero se empezó a reír.

Mientras estaban saliendo ya los chicos de la universidad, Sakura fue la primera en divisar a Eriol y a Haine, corrió hacia ellos seguida por los otros dos.

-Chicos!- y abrazo a ambos, Haine y Eriol sonreían, Tomoyo también los saludo con mucho gusto y Li venia mas serio

-Que paso?- los chicos desviaron la mirada

-Larga Historia- dijeron al unísono, Sakura los vio  
extrañada, pero no quería quedarse con la duda

-Bueno, no les gustaría ir a tomar algo y así nos platican- dijo Sakura con su emoción característica, los chicos por dentro se resignaron y aceptaron

-Genial, ven Li acompáñame con mi hermano para decirle, espérenos eh?- los chicos asintieron y así Sakura se apresuro a ir con su hermano y con Li de corbata.

-Es algo que se puede saber?- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco

-Claro Tomoyo- dijo Eriol sonriendo, Tomoyo rió un poco.

Mientras Darren sonrió al ver quienes venían  
-"Me toca reír Touya"- Touya ya estaba mas tranquilo pero cuando ya se iban

-Hermano- reconoció la voz y al voltear su semblante cambio a uno serio, Darren sonrió mas, cuando llegaron los dos chicos con Touya, algo cansados, los dos saludaron a Darren y después Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano

-Que quieres mounstro?- dijo Touya, Sakura se enojo, pero después sonrió

-Avisarte que voy a salir con mis amigos, nos vemos mas tarde-Touya abrió sus ojos como plato, Li solo desvió la mirada y con los brazos cruzados, Darren sonreía a mas no poder.

-Que?, pero te vas a regresar sola?- dijo ya enojado, Sakura sonrió y negó

-Claro que no, Shaoran me va a llevar como siempre, así que no te preocupes, bye hermanito, te quiero mucho, vamonos Shaoran- Li volteo a ver a Touya el cual lo veía con odio, Li le regreso la misma mirada, Sakura lo tomo del brazo y caminaron de regreso

-Hay Sakura!- pero la chica ya había corrido con Li en dirección a la escuela, Touya suspiro y volteo a un lado, pero se encontró a Darren sonriendo a mas no poder

-Que decías Touya jajajaja, perdimos jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse, Touya lo mando a muy lejitos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, Darren le grito un hasta mañana y después también camino pero rumbo a su trabajo.

En el transcurso de la escuela a la restaurante al que iban no tocaron mucho el tema, Li veía con mas desconfianza a la chica nueva, y las chicas venían charlando animadamente, Eriol solo observaba y tenia en el rostro su característica sonrisa  
Por fin llegaron a un restaurante muy bonito y que se veía muy moderno, así que decidieron entrar, había mucha gente pero lograron tomar una mesa, ya todos sentados Sakura vio fijamente a los dos chicos que sonreían, aunque estaban algo nerviosos.

-Ahora si, cual es la larga historia- Haine volteo a ver a Eriol el cual le sonrió y asintió

-Pues la larga historia es que ayer fuimos a dar un paseo y pues se nos hizo tarde, pero como se dieron cuenta ayer llovió, y pues no nos dimos cuenta que llovería y pues nos mojamos, así que como mi casa es la mas cercana nos apuramos a llegar a ella, y bueno después le dije a Haine que se podía cambiar en el cuarto de visitas, y pues así lo hizo y Nakuru le consiguió la ropa, ni yo se como, después de esto la verdad los dos nos pusimos algo mal, ya q nos dio fiebre y síntomas de gripe, pero Nakuru nos dio un buen medicamento, lo malo es q aunque fue bueno porque si nos quito la enfermedad, pues era muy cansada- Sakura no entendió, pero Eriol sonrió — bueno que si la tomas te da demasiado sueño, y pues así nos quedamos dormidos, en nuestros cuarto y al día siguiente al despertar vimos que ya era muy tarde para llegar a la escuela, y pues eso fue lo que paso- sonrió, al igual que Haine, que aunque sabia que había dicho la verdad, no todo era cierto, pero aun así sintió alivio, Li los veía aun desconfiando

-En serio pobres de ustedes, pero lo bueno es que ya se sienten mejor verdad?- dijo Sakura animada, los dos chicos sonrieron y asintieron

-Y ustedes que hicieron en el día?- pregunto Haine también con entusiasmo, mientras pedía un agua al mesero al igual q los demás.

-Pues nada fuera de lo común, las clases normales, pero aburridas, aun así si quieren les presto mis apuntes para que no se atrasen mucho

-Si, yo también se los presto- los chicos agradecieron y así siguieron hablando, aunque Li aun seguía serio y sin hablar, Sakura lo había visto pero sabia que era porque aun no confiaba en Haine así que decidió no decirle nada.  
Momentos mas tarde se sintió de pronto una extraña presencia

-Haaa- todos voltearon a ver a la causante del grito, Eriol la vio con preocupación, y los demás pensaron que había sentido la presencia, lo cual era verdad, pero recordó que ellos no sabían

-Que pasa Haine- dijo Tomoyo, la única que no había sentido nada

-Olvide mi ropa en tu casa Eriol, mas tarde iré por ella- Eriol sonrió, pero su mirada indicaba otra cosa, los demás se tranquilizaron, Haine volteo a ver a Eriol y le tomo la mano, apretándola con algo de fuerza.

-Me siento algo mal, voy al baño, con permiso- dijo ella finalmente, Sakura y Li también querían irse de ahí para saber que era esa presencia, se paró y se dirigió al baño, Eriol no la dejo de ver ni un segundo

-Vamos es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Sakura pero Eriol no se movía.

-No se preocupen, es un espíritu más, no nos incumbe- dijo de pronto secamente, lo que sorprendió a los chicos, Tomoyo comenzaba a entender pero también se sorprendió.

Mientras alguien corría desesperada por unas estrechas calles, pero también con mucha agilidad, hasta que llego a un lugar muy oscuro, aunque con poca luz, se veía a la distancia una silueta que de inmediato reconoció y se paro en seco, ocultándose por un momento.

-Estúpidas siluetas, por su maldita culpa llegare tarde al trabajo, quítense de mi vista- dijo el chico algo furioso y con una espada en su mano derecha, las sombras por el contrario parecían divertidas, de pronto lo comenzaron a atacar, el se defendía muy bien con poder espiritual, que era lo único que lo ayudaba para pelear, pero ya se estaba cansando y eran demasiadas, de pronto dejaron de molestarlo y se pusieron en posición de firmes.

-Que pasa?- pregunto de pronto el chico

-Hahahaha, eres bueno, pero no te servirá de nada, pronto acompañaras a tu madre y a tu abuela en el mas allá, ah y por supuesto a tu querido abuelo Hahaha- se escucho una voz muy tenebrosa, pero lo que dijo lo hizo enfurecer, sus ojos de un verde hermoso comenzaron a cambiar a naranjas, pero esto no se notaba por las gafas oscuras que traía

-Quien eres tu?- aunque creía saber la respuesta

-Hahaha, no me conoces?, soy el tipo que mato a tus abuelos y a tu madre, y pronto te matara a ti y a tu hermana- esto le dio un escalofrió, la voz venia exactamente de la oscuridad, se veía una silueta, pero no se distinguía bien, apretó mas el mango de la espada

-Ahora veras- dijo con los dientes apretados, sus ojos ya querían cambiar a rojos.

-No, déjalo, no lo hagas hermano- se escucho atrás de él, volteo y se encontró con su hermana quien se acercaba a él, que hacia ahí?.

-Hahaha, nos acompaña otra Europa- Haine, vio a la oscuridad con algo de furia, pero después volteo a ver a su hermano y se acerco a el quedando a su lado.

-Porque lo defiendes?- dijo aun sin entender porque su hermana lo había detenido.

-No vale la pena, y no lo defiendo, solo que no es el momento- le sonrió con algo de dulzura, Darren comenzó a calmarse

-Hahaha, en eso tienes razón muñequita, solo quería que supieran que los estaré vigilando y que pronto será su fin- la voz se escuchaba mas lejana

-Ya quisieras- fue lo ultimo que dijo Haine antes de ya no sentir la presencia de ese ser tan horrible, los dos suspiraron, y hasta las sombras habían desaparecido

-Lo venceré- dijo Darren haciendo desaparecer su espada, su hermana hizo que la viera a los ojos y sonriendo

-Lo venceremos hermanito, somos un equipo(guiño)- el chico sonrió con resignación

-Esta bien, lo venceremos- los dos se abrazaron, cuando de pronto recordaron algo

-Mis amigos- dijo Haine, pero al mismo tiempo

-Mi trabajo- y así después de sonreírse uno al otro salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas y se apresuraron a llegar a su destino.  
Llego a la puerta trasera del restaurante en el que estaban sus amigos casi sin aliento, tomo aire y entro

-Ya se tardo, le habrá ocurrido algo?- Eriol veía en dirección en la que ella se había ido, estaba algo preocupado porque sabia que esa presencia era muy poderosa, que hace unos momentos había desaparecido, pero ella aun no regresaba, Li aun no estaba convencido y a la vez estaba extrañado porque no fueron a investigar la poderosa presencia negativa que habían sentido.

-Ahí viene- esto los hizo reaccionar, los dos fijaron su vista en la chica que venia algo cansada y con cara pálida

-Que pasa Haine, estas bien?- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la chica, la cual no respondió hasta llegar a su lugar

-Mmm, estoy...bien, no... se preocupen- dijo débil, Eriol la vio con seriedad, pero al cruzarse las miradas descubrió que ella estaba bien, pero no sonrió

-Mejor nos vamos Haine, no te has recuperado del todo del resfriado- ella asintió levemente y se paro junto con Eriol.

-Hay, espero que te recuperes Haine- dijo Sakura preocupada, Haine esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sakura, y me gusto estar con ustedes, me distraje un poco, y perdón- las chicas se despidieron de ella algo preocupadas

-No se preocupen, mañana estaré como nueva, se los aseguro- las chicas sonrieron y se despidieron, Li solo se despidió con un gesto de la mano, pero su cara era seriedad y veía a Haine, las chicas se sentaron de nuevo y comentaban cosas entre si, pero Li se había quedado viendo a la chica que salía con Eriol, la cual antes de salir volteo y choco su mirada con Li y sonrió con malicia, Shaoran se sorprendió y después los chicos salieron del lugar, dejando a un muy confundido Shaoran.  
Ya afuera Haine camino normal, pero tomada del brazo de Eriol

-Que paso?- Haine lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa, pero también sus ojos reflejaban preocupación

-Que el asesino de mis parientes decidió aparecer... pero no te preocupes- dijo al ver la cara que había puesto el chico, sonrió de nuevo — no nos hizo nada, esta esperando el momento y este no era el adecuado- Eriol suspiro y siguieron caminando

-Y lo vieron?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Estaba en la total oscuridad, pero pues lo importante es que no paso nada- Eriol asintió y le sonrió con alivio, ella se sintió mejor y siguieron caminando, ahora rumbo a la casa de sus abuelos.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente todos llegaron con muchos ánimos y muy temprano, se saludaron y se fueron a sentar a su lugar.

-Como estas Haine?- pregunto Eriol con su muy singular sonrisa, ella se la devolvió

-Muy bien, aunque mi hermano amaneció algo molesto por lo de ayer, y tu?- él sonrió

-yo también me encuentro mejor, pero comprendo a tu hermano ya que ese tipo ha de sacar de quicio no?- Haine asintió y así hablaron un poco mas

-Oye y trajiste el trabajo de los lobos?- Eriol sonrió y asintió

-Bueno, aunque estoy algo nerviosa pero aun así se que nos salió bien y exponer pues yo creo que también nos saldrá bien- Eriol volvió a asentir pero en ese momento entro el profesor y después de saludarlo todos se sentaron y se callaron para empezar la clase.

Pasaron las primeras clases y llego la hora del receso, Li estaba mas huraño que nunca con los demás, hasta con la misma Sakura, lo cual hizo que se preocupara un poco, Haine al contrario se sentía muy bien y sonría a los demás con naturalidad, esto alegro un poco a las chicas, estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando llamaron a Haine, volteo pero no dejo de sonreír, todos los demás también voltearon y por una extraña razón Eriol sintió algo dentro de el, al ver a unos atractivos chicos acercarse a donde estaban.

-Hola Haine, hola chicos- dijo un guapo chico de cabello negro y lindos ojos cafés además de una brillante sonrisa, ella le regreso la sonrisa, algo que no le gusto a Eriol.

-Hola Kent, que haciendo por aquí?- el chico pidió permiso para sentarse y ella se lo concedió, después la volteo a ver

-Pues que tenia unas enormes ganas de ver algo hermoso- viéndola fijamente – y aquí hay tres hermosuras- Sakura y Tomoyo se sonrojaron un poco, pero Haine solo sonrió de nuevo, Li veía fríamente a los dos chicos, aunque el otro no había hablado no dejaba de ver a las chicas

-Eso es cierto, jajaja, hiciste buena elección, pero has llegado un poco tarde, ya solo faltan escasos minutos para entrar a clases- su voz sonaba dulce, pero Eriol se sintió un poco mejor al ver que ella no hablaba con sinceridad como lo hacia con él.

-Mmm no importa, nos hemos deleitado la pupila o no Dan?- el chico de pelo cobrizo y también muy atractivo asintió y sonrió.

-Oh, me da gusto, nos sabes lo halagadas que estamos, verdad chicas- a las cuales ya les estaba regresando su verdadero color, asintieron, Li vio sorprendido a Sakura.

Los chicos se pararon pero antes de que le diera la mano a Haine, Eriol ya se la había dado y la ayudaba a levantarse, el chico vio con algo de recelo a Eriol, el cual solo sonrió como siempre, pero al verlo Haine rió un poco, se extrañaron un poco.

-Perdón, me acorde de algo muy bueno, chicos nos vemos luego ;-)- el de pelo negro le regalo una sonrisa y después de despedirse los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia el edificio.

-Yo me adelanto, con permiso – dijo Li mas seco que nunca, vio de reojo a Sakura y se marcho

-Shaoran...- pero antes de ir tras el Haine la había detenido, Sak la volteo a ver con sorpresa

-No, creo que ahora esta enojado, mas de lo que acostumbra así que si vas talvez te diga cosas que al rato se arrepienta- dijo Haine serena viendo a Sakura, la cual al principio no entendió, pero después de un momento se rindió y solo dio un suspiro.

-No sabia que conocías a Kent ,Haine- dijo Tomoyo para romper con el silencio que se había hecho, Eriol vio con curiosidad a Haine, ella sonrió de nuevo

-Si, un día se acerco, me hablo y ya, pero ustedes lo conocen?- Tomoyo y Sakura asintieron

-Si, pues el va un grado arriba de nosotras, fue en la misma prepa que nosotras, pues era y creo que sigue siendo un casanova porque anduvo con la mayoría de las chicas de nuestro salón y del suyo- dijo Tomoyo recordando los viejos tiempos, Haine sonrió aun mas.

-"Casanova? Jajaja, eso me suena, mas bien me recuerda a alguien, va a ser genial jajaja"- Eriol la veía con curiosidad, pero lo del chico lo había sorprendido

-Oigan porque yo no sabia eso?- dijo mientras entraba al enorme edificio.

-Mmm, porque tu regresaste el ultimo año escolar, por eso- dijo Sakura como si nada

-Ahh- terminaron la conversación y entraron a su salón, de repente todos recordaron que era la clase que les tocaba exponer y se fueron rápidamente a su lugar.

Shaoran se veía algo distante, se había calmado un poquito, pero aun así se veía enojado.

-Estas lista?- le pregunto Eriol llamando su atención

-Si, creo que me aprendí todo- sonrió, Eriol estaba mas tranquilo, pero no sabia la razón de porque se había sentido mal cuando esos sujetos se acercaron.

Llego el profesor y todos se callaron, pero se reflejaba en sus caras el nerviosismo ya que la exposición era una de las calificaciones mas altas de esa materia, Haine comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y aunque su cara no lo transmitía, su mano comenzó a temblar, en ese momento sintió una cálida mano encima de la suya, al voltear vio que el dueño de esta, era Eriol que le sonreía, ella se sorprendió y su corazón latió un poco mas de prisa y un leve sonrojo se produjo en su cara, desvió la mirada y sonrió

-"Estoy nerviosa por la exposición nada más"- se dijo mentalmente y tomo bien la mano de su acompañante y poco a poco se fue calmando.

Primero pasaron unos cuantos compañeros, después paso Tomoyo, la cual estaba algo nerviosa, pero a la hora de exponer con Frank no se noto en lo absoluto y llamo la atención de todos los presentes, les enseño un modelo creado por ella y todos se sorprendieron.

Después de Tomoyo siguió Sakura, pero Li se mostró tranquilo y dio muy bien su exposición, Sakura se le notaba un poco lo nerviosa, pero en general lo hizo muy bien, al final de su exposición enseño un oso de peluche color negro, algo que hizo que Li se sonrojara un poco y desviara la mirada, Haine se extraño por eso y vio a Eriol

-Ese oso fue el primero que le dio Shaoran a Sakura como muestra de su amor- Haine se sorprendió pero después sonrió, después de eso se fueron a sentar.

-Bueno después de Yamazaki vamos nosotros- dijo con voz calmada Eriol ya que eran los últimos, Haine respiro, siempre sentía nervios antes de hablar frente a la clase, pero se le pasaba cuando estaba enfrente, soltó a Eriol y puso en orden sus notas y vio el pápelo grafo.

-Hiragizawa y Mori pasen a exponer- por fin dijo el maestro al cansarse del cuento chino que estaba relatando Yamazaqui, los dos se pararon y pasaron al frente, Haine se calmo al instante, vio a los demás y sonrió, después ella y Eriol pusieron su Pápelo grafo, todos se asombraron al verlo.

-Es hermoso- dijo una chica con los ojos fijos en el papel que contenía muchas imágenes de hermosos lobos, pero sobre todo grises, que era en eso lo que se iban a concentrar, y en lugares específicos había un pequeño resumen, las fotos brillaban y hacían la ilusión de salirse del papel y las letras tintineaban

-Como hicieron eso?- dijo otro chico asombrado, Eriol y Haine sonrieron, el profesor les pidió que empezaran, pero el también estaba asombrado.

-Bueno nuestro tema es el de los lobos, pero nos concentraremos mas en el Lobo Gris- comenzó Eriol con su voz tranquila y agradable, miro a Haine y ella asintió

-Ningún animal tiene un papel tan destacado en los mitos y leyendas de los pueblos medievales como el lobo, además de que es un animal muy llamativo y hermoso, también se utiliza como para nombres místicos, o simplemente para nombres- volteando a ver a Li con una sonrisa, el se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado.

-Quedan hoy solo dos especies de lobos; Este declive es el resultado de la persecución del hombre y de la destrucción de su hábitat.-continuo Eriol con voz un poco triste.

-Si, el lobo gris se encuentra en ...-continuo Haine

-Los lobos ingieren una amplia variedad de alimentos....-

-Ellos viven en manadas y su numero depende de la cantidad de comida que se encuentre...-

-La reproducción tiene lugar a finales de invierno y nacen de cuatro a siete cachorros ciegos e inermes en una madriguera o lobera....-

-Bueno y ahora les hablaremos un poco del Lobo Rojo, es en tamaño muy parecido al coyote......- y dieron toda la información de los lobos rojos hasta que terminaron, todos aplaudieron como a todos los demás pero estaban aun viendo el papel que habían puesto.

-Bueno si eso es todo- pero en ese momento se escucho un aullido, todos se quedaron callados, Haine se puso seria y después le comenzó a latir muy rápido el corazón, Eriol la vio con extrañeza, en ese momento se escucho otro aullido, todos voltearon a donde lo habían escuchado y se quedaron paralizados al ver a un autentico Lobo Gris en la puerta del salón, Haine lo veía sorprendida.

-Es..tiene... que ...ver con uds?- dijo el profesor con terror en la voz, en ese momento el lobo camino un poco hacia dentro con cuidado, Eriol y Li ya iban a actuar cuando

-Silvery!- por fin pudo articular palabra la chica y el lobo la volteo a ver, movió la cola como si fuera un perro y hecho a correr, todos se quedaron de nuevo impresionados al ver a Haine hincarse y acariciar al imponente lobo, hasta Eriol tenia cara de sorpresa.

-Pero si tu estas aquí... entonces- Haine lo veía con emoción, no sabia que sentía pero era otra de los cosas que hace mucho había dejado de sentir.

-Que significa esto?- dijo por fin Shaoran, Haine reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón de clases con la mayoría con cara de miedo y otros muy impresionados, vio a Eriol que su cara pedía una explicación, se levanto con cuidado y acaricio al lobo, el cual se sentó y veía a los alumnos con curiosidad

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo señorita Mori- dijo por fin el profesor, Haine se tranquilizo y sonrió.

-Pues... es que no se como explicarlo, miren... bueno el caso es que este es un lobo gris como todos ya saben y pues llego en un buen momento no creen?- dijo sonriendo, algunos por poco y se caen de sus asientos

-Haine es tuyo?- por fin se atrevió a hablar este Eriol, ella sonrió

-Mmm, mas o menos, o sea si es mío, pero no lo estaba cuidando yo y es que, hay no se como explicarlo- dijo rendida mientras la clase la veía con asombro.

-Mmm creo que te olfateo y salió corriendo, así que se me escapo, perdón- todos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a un chico alto, muy atractivo con cabellos castaños y con lindos ojos violetas, con una camisa negra de botones, de los cuales los primeros tres estaban abiertos descubriendo su pecho, con unos jeans desgastados azul oscuro y recargado en la puerta.

-Derek- dijo Haine en voz baja – se suponía que lo tendrías que cuidar, no que se te escapara a la primera oportunidad- dijo ella con algo de enfado, pero sin dejar de acariciar al lobo.

-Bueno, bueno nadie salió herido cierto?, sea lo que sea, Hola primita- dijo sonriendo, al escuchar esto hubo murmullos, Haine sonrió, pero volteo a ver al profesor

-Disculpe lo que acaba de ocurrir profesor, pero puede tomarlo en cuenta como parte de la exposición? , además Silvery no es peligroso- sonrió y el maestro la vio con desconfianza

-Mmm esta bien, pero tendremos que hablar de esto mas tarde señorita- recobrando un poco su postura volteo a ver a los alumnos

-La próxima clase me han informado que la tendrán libre y me pidieron que les avisara, no hagan escándalos... y ... y bueno termino la clase- al escucharse el timbre el Profesor se sintió aliviado, paso muy lejos del lobo y de su dueña y salió del salón, pero en cambio ninguno de los alumnos se movió, es en ese momento cuando el chico de pelo castaño entro al salón

-No le tengan miedo, a menos que quieran atacar a Hai no ataca a nadie- dijo el chico divertido por la expresión de los chicos, Haine le lanzo una mirada fría a su querido primo, estaba algo molesta con el, Eriol veía con curiosidad al chico, pero volteo a ver a Haine.

-No hace nada, lo prometo- dijo Haine viendo fijamente a los ojos a Eriol, él sonrió y como si la sorpresa y un poco el temor que había tenido hubieran desaparecido, se acerco como si nada y estiro su mano, Haine se la tomo y la acerco al pelaje del hermoso y plateado Lobo.

-Esta suave- dijo Eriol sonriendo y acariciándolo con mas confianza, los demás suspiraron aliviados, Sakura se paro y se iba a acercar cuando Li la sujeto del brazo.

-Que pasa?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Puede ser...- pero ella le sonrió

-Si lo fuera Eriol lo sabría- se soltó y sin hacer caso a lo q dijo Shaoran se acerco a Haine, ella le sonrió, pero no fue la única el chico llamado Derek también lo hizo, la chica les devolvió la sonrisa y al igual como lo hizo Eriol, Haine le acerco la palma de la mano a la cabeza del animal, el cual se dejo sin hacer nada.

-Que bonito- concluyo diciendo Sakura y así todos poco a poco fueron perdiendo el miedo y se acercaron al lobo y lo acariciaron, el lobo se dejaba y se veía muy bien.

-Derek cuídalo tantito- dijo Haine a su primo y se alejo un poco de las personas con Eriol a un lado

-Oye tu eres un baúl de sorpresas verdad- dijo Eriol sonriendo, ella se ruborizo un poco y desvió la mirada

-Algo así, no sabia que iban a venir, ni siquiera lo imaginaba- dijo ella con sinceridad

-Quienes?- dijo Eriol viéndola fijamente

-Mi tía y mi primo, ellos se tenían que hacer cargo de Silvery, y lo que pasa es que ... cuando murió mi mama, pues lo mejor era que se quedara con ellos- Eriol la veía con ternura, ella hablaba bajo, pero se notaba que estaba triste.

-De quien era?- dijo al fin Eriol, ella lo volteo a ver y de nuevo se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se apagaron un poco.

-De la Dinastía Europa- dijo ella sonriendo falsamente, Eriol no comprendió – te lo explico mas tarde, porque nos vigilan- Eriol comprendió que hablaba de Shaoran que no se había acercado al lobo y estaba muy enojado

-Crees que el lobo lo ataque por lo que dijo tu primo?, el no te quiere atacar pero no le caes muy bien que digamos- dijo sonriendo, Haine se puso a pensar y negó.

-Silvery ataca a los que realmente me quieren hacer daño, Li solo quiere saber quien soy en realidad, solo desconfía, pero vamos a quitarle esa cara de perro regañado ;-)-Eriol no sabia lo que iba a hacer Haine, pero se sorprendió, ella se acerco a la mesa de Shaoran y se sentó en la banca de Sakura, él la vio extrañado

-No te gustan los lobos?- dijo sonriendo, el dio un resoplido y dio vuelta a su cara, ella sonrió

-Jajaja, cálmate ni que te hubiera hecho algo, mira para que veas... Silvery!- Li volteo a verla rápidamente y el lobo se acerco a ellos ya que los demás le hicieron espacio hasta que se puso a su lado

-Ven peque, arriba- en ese momento el lobo puso sus patas delanteras en las piernas de la chica y su cabeza la puso encima, Li estaba algo asustado, aunque no lo iba a admitir.

-Ves no hace nada, anda salúdalo- dijo sonriendo, Li veía al lobo fijamente, Haine lo tomo desprevenido y tomo su mano y la coloco en la cabeza del lobo, él reacciono después de ver que acariciaba al lobo, era una bonita sensación

-Ves no era tan difícil-dijo sonriendo, Li estaba sorprendido y aun no regresaba de su shock

-HAINE!!!- todos se asustaron y voltearon a ver a la puerta, vieron al chico de pelo gris y ojos verdes recargado en la puerta, parecía que había corrido porque estaba recobrando el aire, luego volteo a ver a la chica, el lobo alzo la cabeza y también volteo, pero antes de q alguien hiciera algo, el lobo había echado a correr hacia Darren, la mayoría se asusto porque creyeron que lo atacaría, pero cuando el lobo salto solo le lamía la cara.

-Silvery... espera un poco chico...espera, bueno, bueno esta bien- lo acaricio y el lobo se bajo, parecía un perro con la diferencia que era mas grande y tenia unos colmillos q intimidaban a cualquiera.

-Primito! Que onda Darren, como estas?- dijo Derek con una sonrisa, Darren dejo de acariciar al lobo y volteo a verlo

-Porque no avisaste?- dijo algo seco, Derek sonrió

-Mmm, luego hablamos de eso sale?- Darren lo vio con sospecha pero vio la clase completa de Haine y se calmo, ella sonreía.

-Bueno esta bien- se hinco y vio con ternura al lobo, sonrió, Haine lo vio y supo que a su hermano le había pasado lo mismo q a ella.

Se acabo la clase y ya era hora de irse, todos los alumnos comentaban lo q había pasado, Haine tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente seguida del hermoso lobo, muchos se quitaban, pero a ella ya no le importaba, se sentía muy bien, Eriol la alcanzo y caminaron juntos, Eriol se sentía bien al verla tan contenta, pero al salir Haine se quedo quieta, Eriol se extraño, el lobo se había sentado muy erguido, volteo al frente y vio a una señora de edad madura, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido, traía un traje negro, falda un poco debajo de las rodillas y una camisa blanca, y su saco a juego con la falda, se veía que era distinguida, llevaba una bolsa colgada de su antebrazo y unos guantes negros en sus manos, estaba arreglada, pero sin que se notara el maquillaje, era hermosa de eso no cabía duda, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran mieles.

-"Ah de ser su tía"- pensó Eriol, Haine no se movió así que la señora se acerco con paso delicado y fino hasta que se paro frente a los chicos.

-Hola Haine, como estas?- su voz era tranquila pero denotaba autoridad, Haine ya estaba calmada.

-Bien... tu como estas tía- la mujer hizo una leve sonrisa

-Bien gracias- volteo a ver al chico, de esto se dio cuenta Haine y de inmediato

-El es Eriol Hirawizagua tía, es un amigo mío- al escuchar amigo la señora se sorprendió

-Pero...- Haine sonrió un poco

-Si... amigo, el es.... mi... confidente- dijo por fin, la señora abrió un poco los ojos y vio a su sobrina y después al chico.

-Mucho gusto señora- se atrevió a decir Eriol tomándole la mano y dándole un beso, esto sorprendió a la señora, pero sonrió un poco mas.

-Igualmente, soy Catherine Europa, me da gusto que mi sobrina ya tenga amigos- el chico le dedico una sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**_Gracias a los que han leído esta histo, y pues ya saben los personajes de CCS no son míos, y los extras si lo son jajaja cuídense y disfruten de esta histo, Feliz Año nuevo besos bye_**

-----------------

Capitulo 12

-Bueno pequeña tenemos que hablar así que te veo en casa de tus abuelos-Haine reacciono

-NO!- su tía la vio extrañada y ella continuo – digo no es el mejor lugar- dijo ella sinceramente, Eriol sonrió

-Si quieren les presto mi casa, ahí nadie las oirá y podrán hablar a gusto- Haine lo volteo a ver al igual que la señora

-Pero... no será mucha molestia?- Eriol negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, además ahí vienen los demás, así que si no le molesta señora, porque no se reúnen en mi casa?- La señora lo pensó unos momentos y asintió

-Esta bien, me das la dirección y yo iré como a las 5, espero que tu hermano este- dijo viendo a Haine, ella asintió, luego saco una hoja y un papel y Eriol escribió la dirección, se la dio a la señora la cual la guardo en su bolsa y luego les sonrió de nuevo, acaricio al lobo y volvió a verlos.

-Bueno nos vamos, ahí viene tu primo, pero no pierde el tiempo cierto?- los dos chicos voltearon y vieron a Derek muy animado hablando con Sakura y Tomoyo mientras Li lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Ellos también son tus amigos?- dijo rápidamente su tía, ella asintió, pero de inmediato

-Pero ellos no saben nada- su tía comprendió al instante, en ese momento llegaron los chicos y Derek se quedo callado, los demás algo impresionados.

-Mama, no creí verte ahorita, mira te presento a Tomoyo Daidoji y a Sakura Kinomoto, a y me olvidaba, él es Shaoran Li- los tres (el ultimo le lanzo otra mirada asesina) hicieron una pequeña reverencia de saludo

-Mucho gusto- dijo Catherine y se presento a los chicos, luego volteo a ver a Derek

-Nos tenemos que ir- dijo con firmeza, Derek la vio como esperanzado, pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno si no hay remedio, nos vemos luego Primita, hay le dices a Darren que se le bajen los humos no?, hasta luego chicas, fue un gusto conocerlas- les dio un beso a cada una en la mano, las dos se sonrojaron, él les sonrió y Li se enojo un poco mas, Haine se rió un poco y después se calmo.

-Nos vemos después- fue lo único que dijo, después tanto su tía como su primo se metieron en una limosina que arranco y desapareció por el camino.

Frank se acerco a los chicos e invito a Tomoyo a dar un paseo, lo cual gustosa acepto y se despidieron de los demás, Sakura veía a Li, pero el se notaba muy molesto, Haine vio en los ojos de Sakura preocupación así que decidió hacer algo.

-Silvery.. "ayúdala"- como si el lobo la hubiera escuchado, se acerco a Sakura y puso su cabeza bajo sus manos, ella reacciono y lo volteo a ver, sonrió y lo acaricio, Shaoran aun no volteaba, Haine sonrió y Eriol la vio con sospecha.

-Por mas que lo veo me sigue pareciendo hermoso- dijo Sakura con ternura.

-Si, aunque tiene un pequeño defecto- dijo Haine con indiferencia, Sakura volteo a verla con curiosidad

-En serio?, cual es?- Haine sonrió aun mas

-Es un poquitin celoso, aunque ya se le bajo un poco, no sabes como alejaba a los chicos de mi, jajaja, pero muchos eran solo mis amigos, y en ocasiones me enojaba con él, pero creo que es defecto de todos los lobos- Esto hizo que Li se sobresaltara y la volteara a ver, ella le sonrió con picardía, Sakura no entendió la indirecta así que vio al lobo con sorpresa

-En serio?, pero creo que ya no lo es verdad?- todos la voltearon a ver y Haine rió un poco mas.

-No Sakura, ya no lo es, como que aun siendo un lobo comprendió que no debería ponerse celoso- dijo Haine con diversión viendo fijamente a Li, el capto de nuevo la indirecta y se sorprendió, le dio de inmediato la espalada, Eriol comprendió todo y también sonrió

-Que bien, porque a de ser un poco molesto que sea tan celoso no?- dijo de repente Sakura, que inconscientemente le habían aventado un balde de agua fría a Shaoran literalmente, al escucharla la volteo a ver y se sintió un poco mal, Haine comenzó a reír a carcajadas y la siguió Eriol los otros dos chicos los voltearon a ver.

-Tienes razón Sakura, pero por otra parte así sabes que te quieren, aunque luego exageran jajaja- aunque se había calmado un poco se seguía riendo, Shaoran se sonrojo al máximo y les dio de nuevo la espalda.

-Sakura vamonos no?- dijo de pronto, la chica lo volteo a ver extrañada, hace unos momentos se notaba que estaba enojado, pero su tono había cambiado, ella sonrió y asintió, volteo a ver a los otros dos chicos que aun reían pero muy poco.

-Bueno, aun así es precioso, nos vemos mañana, se cuidan chicos- acaricio por ultima vez a Silvery y después fue con Shaoran, él solo se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar, un poco mas lejos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando, los vieron hasta perderse, después se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa.

-Lo ayudaste- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, Haine sonrió

-No, solo le hice ver su error- en ese momento llego su hermano y los interrumpió, ella lo volteo a ver, Darren tenia lentes y se notaba molesto

-Que paso?- dijo de repente, Haine sonrió

-Nada, que nos vamos a ver con mi tía y Derek en la casa de Eriol a las 5- dijo como si nada, Darren se sorprendió

-En casa de Eriol?- ella asintió

-En casa de los abuelos no podemos hablar, bueno no faltes, y por favor calma tu genio si?- Darren desvió la mirada y lanzo un suspiro

-No importa, y ya veré- volteo a ver a Eriol – muchas gracias, bueno nos vemos al rato- se despidieron y el regreso al Edificio, los chicos comenzaron a caminar

-Vamos de una vez a mi casa?- dijo Eriol aun sonriendo

-Si no te es mucha molestia, es que hoy me siento muy cansada- sonrió y Eriol la vio fijamente

-Esta bien, pero estas tan cansada para no platicarme lo de Silvery?- dijo con curiosidad, ella le sonrió

-No te preocupes, eso era parte del plan de ir a tu casa antes de que mi tía vaya-él sonrió y así cambiaron de dirección para llegar a la casa de Eriol.

Llegaron a la casa de Eriol calmados, entraron y los esperaba Spinel.

-Hola Spi, perdón Spinel- dijo sonriendo Haine, el pequeño osito de peluche se acerco a ella

-Si tu me dices así no importa- se sonrojo un poco y Haine sonrió

-Gracias :-), bueno Eriol vamos a la sala?- Eriol asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, se despidieron de Spi y llegaron a la gran sala, muy hermosa por cierto y con toque de antiguo, pero elegante y muy bien cuidado, se sentaron.

-Uff que día no crees?- Eriol asintió, Haine sonrió y se paro, sentándose a lado del chico, el se extraño pero aun sonreía

-Ya es momento de que te cuente de Silvery- sonrió, el lobo había decidido quedarse afuera así q estaban solos

-De quien es?- pregunto de pronto, Haine sonrió

-Pues como ya te lo había dicho de la Fam. Europa, pero bueno ahora es de mi tía, pero mas nuestro, o sea de Darren y mío- Eriol asintió y la vio con curiosidad, sus miradas se cruzaron y Haine prefirió voltear a la ventana.

-Pero parece un lobo normal, que tiene de especial?- pregunto de pronto, Haine aun veía a la ventana

-Que es espiritual, lo puedes acariciar y todo, pero ese lobo tiene mas de 100 años, así q en realidad no existe, nos ayuda en ocasiones cuando lo conjuramos para algo- Eriol se sorprendió

-"No sentí que fuera un espíritu" Y como es que no lo sentimos ni Li ni yo?- Haine sonrió

-Esta protegido para que su identidad no sea descubierta, pero también es útil en otra cosa- Eriol la vio aun mas sorprendido pero trato de esconderlo

-Eriol conoces a los shamanes?- Eriol bajo la cabeza y se puso a pensar, había recordado que hace mucho había oído de ellos, pero no le intereso mucho y negó con la cabeza, Haine lo volteo a ver sonriente como siempre

-Son personas q utilizan a un espíritu ya sea de la naturaleza o humano, etc, para que lo ayude a incrementar su fuerza, bueno algo así, en la familia Europa hubo alguna vez shamanes, de hecho aun hay, Derek es uno de ellos, esa es su especialidad, pero él ya tiene un espíritu que es un ninja- Eriol aun no podía digerir lo que había escuchado

-Entonces tu...- Haine negó con la cabeza

-Puedo ver espíritus, es cierto, pero ser shaman no es para mi, yo soy una hechicera, solo eso, pero bueno el caso es que ese lobo es el mas fiel de todos los que nos han ayudado en siglos- suspiro y volvió a ver a la ventana con mirada perdida.

-Porque se sorprendieron tu y tu hermano al ver al lobo?- Haine aun no cambiaba su expresión

-Porque cuando murió mi madre decidimos dárselo a mi tía para que lo cuidara, a mi padre no le gustaban los lobos ja, nos sorprendió mas que nos visitaran ellos, como ves ella es... bueno era la hermana de mi madre- dijo en voz baja y con tristeza, ahora comprendía un poco de porque se había quedado quieta al verla, Haine bajo la mirada.

-Sabes no nos gusta mucho ver a mi tía, ya que se parece tanto a ella- dijo ya muy bajo, Eriol se acerco a ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos, ella se dejo y lo abrazo un poco, después de estar unos momentos así ella se levanto y fue a la ventana, sonrió

-Pero claro, mi mama tenia el pelo negro- vio de nuevo a la ventana

-Y Derek?, porque Darren lo trató mal?- Haine rió un poco y después volteo a ver a Eriol

-Una porque no avisaron que venían y dos, Darren no traga a Derek por su forma de ser, Derek siempre lo hace enojar, si te diste cuenta es algo extrovertido y le encanta molestar a las demás personas y su victima favorita es Darren jajaja- Eriol sonrió

-Si me di cuenta y pues ha de ser gracioso ver sus peleas no?- se paró y fue junto a Haine ella asintió con la cabeza

-Pero en ocasiones se pasan de la raya, y como Darren no es muy explosivo que digamos (guiño)- dijo esto ultimo con algo de sarcasmo, Eriol asintió y se rió con gusto, Haine lo imito, ya que se calmaron

-Y de que crees que quiera hablar contigo tu tía?- dijo de pronto Eriol, Haine se puso pensativa y después lo volteo a ver

-La verdad...-el chico la vio con curiosidad – no lo sé :-)- Eriol por poco se cae ante esto, pero volvió a sonreír como siempre

-Entonces tendrás q esperar hasta las 5 no?, oye ya es hora de comer, vamos?- Haine se sonrojo

-No que pena, me voy a comer por ahí y después regreso- Eriol la vio fijamente y se acerco

-No quieres comer conmigo?, te estoy invitando- sonrió y Haine se derritió ante la mirada y la sonrisa del chico

-Es que me da pena...- pero Eriol la había silenciado poniéndole el dedo índice en sus labios, ella no se esperaba esto y se sonrojo aun mas, bajo la mirada

-No te debe de dar pena, ven vamos a comer- sonrió y la tomo de la mano para después llevarla al comedor....

-Mama a que vinimos exactamente?- pregunto el guapo chico de ojos violetas a la fina mujer que se encontraba retocándose un poco frente al espejo de su habitación,

-Mmm a devolver a Silvery, ya te lo había dicho no?- pero el chico la vio con sospecha

-Pero hay algo mas no?- su mama lo volteo a ver algo seria

-Pues ... si, pero lo sabrás en la reunión de esta tarde, ahora ve a pedir servicio a la habitación para comer si?- el chico aun no convencido se levanto y salió de la habitación, la mujer suspiro y se vio en el espejo.

-"Ese chico Eriol tenia un asombroso poder, espero que le ayude a mis sobrinos ya que están en grave peligro, ese infeliz quiere acabar primero con esa fam. para después ir por la mía, pero no lo permitiré"- sus ojos brillaron con decisión...

-Gracias por la comida Eriol, estuvo deliciosa- sonrió al chico el cual le respondió de igual forma, ya habían acabado de comer y solo tenían el postre que era un pedazo de pastel.

-Gracias a ti por tu compañía- la chica se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada

-Crees que vale la pena?- Eriol asintió con tranquilidad

-Vale mucho la pena- esto sorprendió a Haine y comió otro pedazo de pastel.

Eran las 4:50 pm faltaban 10 min para que su tía viniera, tocaron a la puerta de la casa de Eriol y Haine decidió abrir, al hacerlo vio al chico de lindos ojos verdes, pero con rostro serio

-Hola Hermanito, pasa llagaste temprano- dijo sonriendo Haine y dejándolo pasar

-Si como sea, no han llegado?- ella negó con la cabeza y luego lo vio fijamente

-Tranquilízate porque me pones a mi nerviosa- dijo Haine con dulzura, su hermano suspiro y asintió, después los dos fueron a la sala donde estaba Eriol con dos tazas de té, se notaba que una era de Haine.

-Interrumpí?- dijo con algo de molestia, Eriol sonrió y se paro negando con la cabeza

-No, hola Darren como estas?- Darren lo vio fijamente

-Bien gracias Eriol- después los tres se sentaron de nuevo

-Tu sabes que nos querrá decir mi tía?- Haine negó con la cabeza, en ese momento en la puerta apareció de nuevo el hermoso lobo gris, Haine lo llamo y de inmediato Silvery estaba a su lado.

-No se, yo también tengo esa intriga, pero supongo que pronto lo sabremos- dijo Haine resignada acariciando al lobo, Eriol en su mente aun no dejaba de sorprenderle que el lobo tuviera como 100 años

-Pues si, que mas nos queda? Por cierto cambiando un poco de tema, ya te dieron trabajo?- Haine volteo a ver a su hermano y sonrió

-Si, en una como cafetería, es un buen ambiente y me gusto desde q entramos verdad Eriol?- el chico asintió, pero también recordó lo que le había pasado ese día y se sentía confundido.

-Fueron juntos?- pregunto Darren con astucia, Haine sonrió de nuevo

-Si, el día que no fuimos a la escuela le pedí a Eriol que me acompañara, bueno el caso es que me hablaron a mi celular hace rato y aunque no esta todavía seguro, lo mas probable es que si- sonrió de nuevo y su hermano encogió los hombros con resignación- oye hablando de trabajos y el tuyo?- Darren sonrió y la vio fijamente

-Cambie el turno por el de la noche, no quería perderme esto verdad?- Haine asintió y en ese momento sonó el timbre....

En la puerta se encontraban dos personas viendo hacia esta, en momentos se abrió y vio a tres atractivos jóvenes recibiéndola

-Pasen- sonrío la chica de mirada azul cielo, pasaron las dos personas y cerró la puerta.

-Hola tía, cuanto tiempo- dijo Darren educadamente y besándole la mano a la señora, ella sonrió

-Si Darren, cuanto tiempo- el atractivo joven que había entrado con ella sonrió

-Bueno pasemos a la sala no?- dijo Haine sonriente

-Si no les molesta preferiría mejor en el jardín- todos negaron con la cabeza

-No es ninguna, pasen por aquí- dijo Eriol educadamente, la señora asintió y así todos siguieron a Eriol, los invitados, e incluso Darren veían la casa con curiosidad, realmente era hermosa, y muy bien decorada, por fin salieron por una gran puerta al gran jardín, había una mesa en donde cabían todos, llegaron a ella y Darren ayudo a su tía a sentarse y Eriol a Haine, y después se sentaron los chicos.

-Oh que descortés soy, gustan algo de tomar?- dijo Eriol sonriente, todos negaron con la cabeza

-Bueno tía que es lo que hacen aquí?- dijo Darren algo impaciente

-Tan directo como siempre verdad?- dijo la tía sonriéndole,. Derek también lo hizo, pero con algo de burla, Darren lo mató con la mirada.

-Pues es que deseamos saber- dijo ya mas tranquilo, Haine no dijo nada solo veía a su tía con una tierna sonrisa.

-Vine para traer a Silvery, los extrañaba mucho- Haine no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo

-Mmm tía no creo que solo por eso hayas venido- Darren asintió.

-Muy bien hijita, no, no solo vine para eso, me han dicho que su padre los dejo solos, bueno en casa de sus abuelos, pero ellos no sirven de nada- dijo cortante y tranquila, Eriol solo observaba, Darren y Haine desviaron la mirada, ellos sabían que tenia razón, aunque los querían mucho, eran un estorbo y si el idiota que los buscaba los atacaba sus abuelos corrían peligro y ellos no querían que les pasara algo por su culpa.

-De que hablas tía?- dijo Darren sabiendo aun así la respuesta

-El que prácticamente mato a mi madre y a mi hermana ahora esta tras ustedes no?- ellos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos y después bajaron la mirada

-Bueno con eso me lo comprobaron- se paro y los demás la imitaron

-Ya te vas?- pregunto Haine algo enojada, Su tía sonrió, Derek se hizo para atrás.

-No, quiero ver que tan fuerte son- en ese momento movió la mano y una ráfaga de aire mando a volar a Darren y a Haine, Eriol se sorprendió y los iba a ayudar, pero Derek se puso frente a el impidiéndoselo

-No te preocupes, es solo una prueba- aventó un poder, pero Eriol se movió con agilidad

-Haine, Darren quiero ver lo que han aprendido- dijo la señora aun tranquila, ellos ya se estaban levantando y les mando otro poder, Darren lo esquivo, pero a Haine le volvió a dar, Eriol veía esto con impotencia, pero recordó lo que había pasado con el asesino de la madre de Haine, Derek lo iba a interceptar de nuevo y se volvió a mover, se paro en un poste y vio a Haine, cerró los ojos y se conecto con su mente

-"Tu puedes Haine, no puedo hacer nada, pero estoy contigo, no pienses que es tu tía, solo que es un contrincante mas"- Haine abrió los ojos y sonrió, su tía se sorprendió, mando otro hechizo y esta vez ella lo detuvo, deshaciéndolo, luego se paro y vio hacia arriba

-"Gracias"- fue lo único que dijo antes de ver a su tía con desafió, Eriol asintió y también sonrió, se mantuvo ahí, Derek ya no lo ataco y solo observo la pelea y a Eriol.

-Muy bien Hai, bueno entonces veamos- en ese momento su tía brillo y comenzó a atacarlos, ellos comenzaron a esquivarlos, pero no podían hacerle nada....****

* * *


End file.
